Bare Obessions
by WanderingIbis
Summary: Anna always felt like she was running away from something, or running towards it. When she gets sent back into the past and meets Tom Riddle, all she wants to do is keep her head down. Things don't always go as planned
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my new Story, Bare obsessions. If you are new readers then good luck and if not then welcome back lovelies. I've been writing for 3 years on here and I have 2 other stories that I'm working on, but this story is my focus right now. it's idea I've had for a long time, and I've always wanted to do my own take on a time traveling story.

If you're following 'My Tom' or 'Taking over me' then i love you even if you've given up on me. This story is just a way for me to get my ideas out of my head and maybe even prove to myself that i can finish a long chaptered story.

So updates will be every week and a half or maybe even a week.

Enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I in no way own harry potter or it's characters. they all belong to JK Rowling, i just try to...expand.

~Drew

* * *

Anna nervously but closely inspected the work going on around her. The final battle had finally arrived, and the need to run was overwhelming her. A hand landed on her shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. Anna turned to see Harry standing behind her. Her heart swelled and she smiled softly, leaning into his touch.

How frightened she had been, how frightened they all had been when the three, the golden trio, had vanished. The Golden Trio. She still remembered how the nickname was passed around the Ravenclaw common room. It was a phrase filled with humor and fondness. Or, at least it had been to her.

Harry and Anna stayed in a comfortable stillness, just watching the other order members scurry around the room of requirements. They stayed like that until Harry broke the silence.

"Anna, you staying, and fighting with us means a lot to all of us." He said, affection creeping through his tone. Ah yes, Harry knew of her doubts.

"You all mean more to me than anything; you know I have nothing but this school, and you all, my friends. I would be happy to die for you Harry." Anna turned around and faced him.

He was older looking, and more hard. But the warmth in his eyes were the same. Swirling green that were so bright it reminded Anna of the grass back at her parents old cottage. Her real parents. Her heart tugged, and she swallowed hard, trying to rid her throat of the lump that had formed.

"No one is dying tonight." He vowed. Anna was not so sure.

"Are you alight?" Harry asked her, concern etched on his features.

"My dreams have been returning," Anna muttered. "I cannot tell if they are good or bad. All I see is a man. He has no face, it is too dark. I wonder if he even has a face. Sometimes I am running towards him and cannot reach him… and sometime I am running away from him. They terrify me Harry." Harry said nothing, his face scrunched up as if he was thinking.

Anna only talked about her dreams to Harry. She knew he understood; he often had dreams that disturbed him greatly.

"I feel as if… something is pulling at me Harry. It feels as if it's going to swallow me whole and pull me away. I don't know how to stop it." Anna's voice broke and she took a deep breathe, gathering herself under Harry's tightening grip.

"Nothing is going to take you away Anna. I promise." Harry vowed.

"I- harry I am not the best person for this battle. I am not as brave as you or Hermione, or Ronald. But I want you to know that I stand with you, always. And I will help you in this battle." She assured him, even though she knew deep down that he did not need assuring. For some strange reason he believed in her.

"You are one of the best people I have ever had the pleasure of calling my friend, never forget that." He said, smiling his small, soft smile. Anna nodded as he walked away, to talk once more to Ronald. But Anna was not so sure of herself. The sour words from the sorting hat creeped into her thoughts once more.

Most people look back at their sorting with fondness and maybe some humor. But not Anna. The sorting hat made her uneasy. She didn't like the thought of anyone seeing into her head. Seeing her thoughts, memories, feelings, and morals.

Of course she still vividly remembered the words the hat said to her.

_What an interesting mind you have, little one. So many things your classmates do not know, and will maybe never know about you. You have the cunningness and the brains to be in Sytherin, but the intelligence and wit to be in Ravenclaw. Yes, I see your need to succeed very clearly. One thing that troubles me is your selfishness. Hmmm, that might make you more suited for Sytherin. But no, you have a bit of loyalty in your head. And a lot of heat and fight in you, yes. I have made my decision... RAVENCLAW._

Back then she had not worried so much about what the silly old hat said, but as she grew older she started to get nervous about some of her qualities. The big one was the selfishness, which was now reflecting here. She wanted to run away, and save herself. One can't really blame her, her natural indict is just flight not fight.

But still, she felt damn guilty for wanting to leave. No matter what she did, the selfish thoughts that the sorting hat had saw in her would not go away.

_Why should I have to die for something that is not my cause?'_

'_Why should I give my life for nothing?'_

'_Why shouldn't I run away from this?'_

'_Why do I have to fight?'_

But Anna locked them away, and tight. She couldn't afford think like that. If she even hesitated a bit in the battle, she would die, and her friends would die. Anna looked down to only now notice that her hands were shaking. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes, trying to steady herself.

She was scared.

No, she was terrified. That was normal though, right? As she looked around the people were looking anything but scared. Excited, restless, anxious, so many words she could use to express the energy in the room she was now stuck in. She was the dark cloud ruining this. Abigail wanted to tear her hair out in frustration, she had promised Harry. She had promised everyone. She refused to betray them.

And still, the pulling was getting stronger. It was as if something, something was coming to get her. To gobble her up and leave her forsaken and empty. Anna wanted to brush it off as nerves because of the battle, but it felt stronger than that.

She would not let it. Whatever monster was coming for her, whether it really was Voldemort or her own mind, she would not let it get in the way of her promise.

And with that thought she stood tall as Harry made his last speech. They all heard the loud screeches and the loudness of the death eaters trying to get through Hogwarts protection.

The sound rung through Anna's ears, threatening to overflow her brain with fear. But once again she just pushed it to the back of her head, silencing the doubt. She didn't have time for this. Harry didn't have time for this.

"We're going to look for the hidden items; you all go out and protect Hogwarts." Harry's voice rung out so loud that it droned out the sound of the deafening booms.

Anna took a deep breath as she joined the others leaving the room. Her protection would soon be gone, and she would be fending for herself. It was a bit comforting to know that the others had her back.

She gathered her nerve and finally left the room, to join the battle.

LINE

Anna shivered at the loud shriek of victory that rung through the air. Voldemort had broken through Hogwarts. The loud access of shrieking and cheers chilled her to a bone. But strangely she had no want to run, and her mind was buzzing in anticipation. Her fight was kicking in, and she was grateful.

As death eaters and snatchers rushed in, eyes blazing in hate and excitement, she didn't hesitate when someone started shooting at her. She reflected their curses skillfully, and shot a few of her own.

"No!" Anna heard Lucius shout. "The dark lord has ordered that no one touches her", and in a flash of green light, she screamed and ducked. Anna was prepared for the blackness of death, but nothing came.

She opened her eyes to see the man who had been trying to kill her, dead, and Lucius Malfoy was staring right at her. Anna's mind immediately turned to flight and she backed up. He started towards her and she immediately found herself running away from him, flinging curses behind her as she went. Her mind went into panic mode. She made a strangled sound as she found the space between them getting shorter.

All if a sudden Anna heard a shout to her left, and turned her head to see Seamus attacking Lucius. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Greyback leaping towards lavender. Lavenders screams rattled through her brain and without thinking she turned to them and cried out "Avada kedvra"

No one noticed. No one turned around and gasped. But Greyback fell to the ground. No one noticed.

Shaking the thought off, she ran to lavenders side, disgustingly throwing Greyback off of Lavender's legs. She was twitching, and shallow breathes were coming out. She was alive, but barley. Anna did her best, but her healing powers only went so far, and in the middle of the battlefield, there was little she could do.

Her heat clenched at the sight of the bite on Lavender's neck. It was deep, with blood and bits of torn skin everywhere. Lavender had been a good person, and a loved friend. She had sisters and parents. What would happen to her now?

Anna was distracted though as another death eater started towards her, what confused her was that they weren't firing at her, and as much as it confused her it scared her more. They were trying to get to her, and Anna had no idea why.

_"The dark lord has ordered that no one touch the girl."_

Lucius Malfoy's words rang in her ears as she angrily fought off death eaters and snatchers. They were all eager to get to her, which she hardly understood. She was just a Ravenclaw. She was a nobody in this war.

So why did Voldemort want her?

The thought was confusing, and honestly terrifying. But Anna continued to fight, and clawed her way through the crowd of people trying to grab at her. Honestly as much as she was terrified, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of disgust and annoyance. Anna hated when people touched her, or got into her personal space. It was absolutely maddening.

It seemed like she was fighting forever, until finally the hands stopped, and were people were cheering. They had won, Anna was sure of it. Her vision was hazy, probably due to some spell someone had fired at her, she wasn't sure, and everything around her was getting confusing and cloudy.

Anna stumbled out into the courtyard, bruised, bloody, and exhausted. She was sure they had won. Her stomach dropped as she saw the scene in front of her. Harry's body lying on the ground while Voldemort and his followers laughed.

Without thinking she collapsed to the ground, her knees scraping as she stared at Harry's body.

Anna clutched her head as her dreams started playing out in front of her. The presence was overwhelming, and she wanted to scream. The pull was so strong it made her stomach flip and she was sure she was going to be sick.

'Where does it want me to go' Anna thought, though the thought felt far away and almost not her own.

It was all over. The light, the good, the heroic side had lost. That was not how it worked. The moral always won. They always beat the wicked one.

Anna looked around her to see Hermione's body, discarded, bloody and still. They had mutilated her face and body; the word mudblood had been etched all over her. Another look showed her that Ron was across from her. Fred, George, Ginny, Luna, Cho, everyone was dead. Lying in tattered ruins at her feet. Tortured, bloody, broken.

How had this happened?

"Get the girl." Voldemort hissed. But Anna was one step ahead of him. She forced herself to get up and started running before anyone could obey his command. This is what she was best at, running away. She would gladly run away from this threat. Anna ran harder and faster than she had before. She didn't know where she was going, she just stopped fighting the pull and when she stooped she had made it to the room of requirement.

Was this how her dreams went? She couldn't remember.

She doesn't even remember what she had thought, just that the door appeared and she swung it open before she could even think about it.

Instead of a room Anna screamed as she was dropped into darkness. It was as if she was paralyzed and suffocating. Anna closed her eyes, sure she was about to die, and suddenly she was dropped into a hard surface.

Anna passed out before she could open her eyes.

* * *

"Dear? Can you hear me?" a voice called out. It sounded distant and Anna struggled to open her eyes to see where the voice was coming from. Everything was so dark and heavy. When she was finally able to open her eyes, the light burned, but at least she was starting to hear the voices more clearly.

"Oh dear. I told you it wasn't wise to wake her up so soon. She had a monumental amount of damage done to her." A female voice fretted, obviously worried.

'Wait…where am I?' Anna suddenly thought.

She immediately opened her eyes, and sat up, gasping for breath. She coughed a few times, wincing at the pain in her side. As Anna fully opened her eyes and her eyes focused, she realized two things. One, she was at Hogwarts, in the infirmary to be exact. And two, she was surrounded by three people. A young woman, with a scrunched up face, which most have been because she was worried. Dumbledore, but not Dumbledore. He looked younger and well…not dead. And an old man whose face Anna had only seen in books, Headmaster Dippit. She suddenly wanted to faint all over again.

And if that wasn't horrible enough, she shouldn't have even been there, as the castle had gotten destroyed during the Battle.

Before she could even ask what was going on, Dumbledore coughed slightly, bringing her attention to him. Anna's heart ached at the sight his long auburn hair and beard; his eyes looked young and twinkled. It hurt to see her dear dead professor, standing in front of her, very much alive. And it was obvious he had no idea who she was.

"Miss, I am sure that you are very tired and still sore, but we have some questions that need to be answered." He said, his tone was sympathetic and patient. His eyes never lost his twinkle as he smiled softly at her.

"Where did you find me?" Anna asked, trying to keep a cool head. If she was correct about what happened, then it would not be wise to call too much attention to herself. And how in the world was she going to explain this? A random person, in strange clothes stumbles upon Hogwarts, probably looking like death was upon her. It was a mess of a story.

"Our head boy found you, outside the seventh floor in the left corridor, he was patrolling when he found you, completely passed out. He quickly brought you here, and then alerted us." Dippit said, in a clipped tone. He was eyeing her clothes which were still bloody.

"Sir, what is the date?" Anna asked slowly, turning to Dumbledore. Their strange clothes, the fact the Dumbledore and Dippit were staring at her made her very scared for the answer. Anna was pretty sure she had an idea but the actual answer shocked her.

"It's October 26th, 1945." Dumbledore answered her, his expression perplexed. And that is when she passed out once more.

LINE

When Anna opened her eyes, her mind was still hazy from sleep. She quickly snapped out of it and sat up. Abigail looked around the room as she remembered her situation. Dumbledore was sitting on the far side of the room, humming as he read from a rather large looking book.

"Professor Dumbledore," Anna gasped out, struggling to get out of bed. Once she finally made it up, she looked only to see he was sitting on the bed next to her.

"Do you want to explain who you are, how you got here, and how you know my name?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow. Anna cursed herself for messing up and quickly thought through what she should tell him in her head. If she told him too much, she could alter the timeline. She shuddered to think what horrible changes she could cause.

"Professor, this is going to sound…crazy. Insane actually, but I am from the future." Anna told him, waiting for a reaction. Surprisingly, there was none.

"I suspected," he said, willing her to continue. It wasn't surprising that he already knew, or had expected. Due to her clothes, she just mysteriously being passed out in the hall, and the fact that she passed out when she heard the date.

Anna decided that the best thing to do would be to tell him. If he knew what was going on, he could help her get home. So she told him that an evil wizard was causing terror throughout the wizarding world and that she had been helping to defeat him and his followers, but that they lost and when she ran into the room of requirements, and it sent her here, fifty years in the past. Dumbledore had a thoughtful expression on his face the whole time she was talking.

Anna made sure to hold back details like who Voldemort was, Harry, and any real details. He really only needed to know what happened to her, so she could get back home.

"I'm terribly sorry I can't tell you any more than that. But a friend of mine once told me how easily wizards can mess with time and the horrible consequences that come with it. As much as I'd like to change what is happening in my time, I cannot risk it." She sniffed, bowing her head.

"I understand my dear," Dumbledore comforted her. He layed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and Anna instantly felt a bit calmer.

"How did this even happen, sir?" Anna asked desperately.

"I'm not sure," Dumbledore said, but he seemed to be thinking aloud.

"Sir, please," Anna begged him, trying to get his attention. "You have to help me get back. There's not much there for me, but I cannot stay here." She pleaded to him. He hesitated, like he knew the answer to her question, but didn't want to tell her. Her stomach sunk as he sighed and gave her a sad smile.

"I am sorry, miss…?" He looked questioningly at her and Anna realized she had not told him her name.

"Anna Chapman." She said quickly.

"Well Anna, I'm so sorry, but I cannot help you get back home," he said to her. "I have never heard the Room of Requirements to do such a thing, and even if it could, I doubt you would be able to reverse it. It seems, you might have to stay here."

Anna stared at him, in disbelief. He wouldn't help her; how could he not help her She had to get back, she couldn't stay here!

"No, you don't understand. I need to go home. Don't you understand how badly this could mess up, well everything. I'm not supposed to be here. How can you not help me?" She asked him angrily.

"You have to understand Miss Chapman. No wizard has ever traveled this far back in time. Tell me, what were you thinking of when the door opened?" He asked her, his face serious.

"I don't know," Anna whispered, racking her brain for anything. "I wasn't even thinking, the door just opened. I fell into the darkness." She shuddered at the memory of the cold blackness wrapping around her.

"That's what I feared, it seems as though the room assessed your situation and acted as necessary. I'm afraid I know no way that it can be reversed . But I can help you in a small way, I have applied you to Hogwarts as a seventh year, so you can finish your schooling. We prepared robes and supplies for you as well, I am sorry but this is the best I can do." He said to her.

"What shall I tell people though?" Anna asked him.

"Well you said your parents are originally from France? Good, we can tell them that Grindlewald attacked your home and killed your parents. I let you apperate here but due to your injury's you were slightly off track. We will say your parents were dear friends of mine, and I was given the responsibility of looking after you." He explained to her.

Anna nodded mutely. She was numb all over. How could this have happened to her? She quietly followed Dumbledore as he led them out of the infirmary and to his office.

"Here are your clothes, you can quickly change into them and meet me outside so we can go to the feast and get you sorted." He said, before taking his leave of the room. Anna looked around in awe; she had never been in Dumbledore's private office before. She smiled softly at the bird peering at her curiously.

Anna swiftly changed into the clothes Dumbledore had given her. They weren't that different than a regular Hogwarts uniforms except the skirt was longer and she had to wear white tights. She looked at herself in the mirror and winced at how thin she looked. Then again she had always been slightly undernourished.

She shook off the thought and went back out, waving slightly to Fawkes as she left to go back out and meet Dumbledore. They walked silently to the Great Hall. Anna stopped slightly and took a deep breathe.

"I will of course consult some of my trusted friends about your problem" Dumbledore said. Anna gave him a small smile.

'_This is most likely going to suck,' _she thought bitterly.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at her, silently asking if she was ready. Anna gave a quick nod and held herself straighter; she refused to show fear, especially to a bunch of Hogwarts students. He opened the doors and the chatter that she had heard outside the door, stopped and the hall became completely silent. All heads were turned on them.

Dumbledore and Anna walked through the table of students until they were at the staff table. The stool and the old sorting hat were there, just like when she was 11. Her mind went back to what the sorting hat had said to her the first time she had worn it, and she was nervous all over again.

"Students," Dumbledore's voice rang out throughout the hall, and if there was still somebody talking after their entrance, they would have been silenced then. "We have a new student joining us. We all know of the hardships going on in France and Germany right now due to Grindlewald. So we shall give Miss Chapman a warm welcoming." He motioned the stool and Anna took a deep breath as she sat down, and Dumbledore placed the hat on top of her head.

_A time Traveler? Was one sorting not enough for you Miss Chapman? I find that you did not enjoy the first time I sorted you. I doubt you will be much happier with this. The years of hardships you have faced have hardened you Anna. I know exactly where to place you, but head my warning. Not all is as it appears here, and you should be very careful of the friends you make here. Do not lose your way, and yourself. You will battle with who you are and who you want to be, and in the end you will have to make a choice that will change everything, but remember, help will always be given to those at Hogwarts who ask for it. One last thing Anna, beware the man in your dreams, he is here._

"_Sytherin_!" The hat called out. The hall was silent as Abigail sat in shock on the stool. Dumbledore took the hat off of her, looking at her with a bubbly look on his face. She found herself wanting to role her eyes but resisted. She walked over to the Sytherin Table who were looking at her in a passive silence.

'At least I'm not a muggleborn' she thought to herself.

Abigail quietly took a seat at the end of the table, deciding it was a good choice to act as uninterested and uneager as they were acting towards her. Soon everyone seemed to get a good enough look at her and people went back to their own conversations and their meals.

Anna drowned out the noise, trying to concentrate. She shouldn't be there, if she messed even the slightest thing up. She could set off a reaction that would most likely change something in the future. She needed to figure out a way to get back, plain and simple.

It should be sooner rather than later but Anna suspected it would take time to figure out what had happened to her, and how to reverse it. Especially because she had to do it all on her own. So that meant she would at least be able to finish her schooling. She just had to get through the year, and then she could go home. She would be a distant memory that, if she was lucky, everyone would forget.

"Hello there," She was startled by a voice and immediately turned to see who had spoken. Anna was met with the sight of a very handsome, and very pleasant looking boy who looked to be around her age. She quickly took in his unkempt but surprisingly stylish brown hair, incredible cheekbones, and eyes that were so blue that it looked like she was looking into the deep-sea.

"Um, Hello." Anna replied, trying to look pleasant and not as reproachful as she felt. If he noticed anything amiss, he didn't comment.

"Benjamin Garrick." He drawled, holding out his hand. She shook it quickly, deciding it was best to act in a polite manner to make him go away quicker, without raising suspicion.

"Anna Chapman," she replied. There was an awkward pause and for a moment she thought he was going to leave, but apparently he decided that she was worth talking to.

"So you're exchange student?" he asked her, taking an apple and biting into it. Anna smiled a bit, resisting laughing at the question he obviously knew the answer to.

"Nah, I've been hiding out in the library the last couple years," Anna joked, for a second she wanted to hit herself for the lame attempt at humor but she was relieved and surprised when he laughed. He was either very polite or he was actually enjoying talking to her.

"But really, yes. I came over from France," she told him casually. "Dumbledore took me in and enrolled me."

"What happened to your parents?" He asked her.

"Oh, um. They died in an attack. It was a couple of Grindlewald followers, just wanting a bit of a laugh I suppose." She probably should have been acting more upset, Anna realized. It sounded strange how casually she was talking about the death of her parents. But if Benjamin noticed anything strange he didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, that must have been really hard." He apologized. Abigail smiled at him, trying to silently tell him that he hadn't hurt her feelings. He seemed a bit relieved and decided to change the subject and started to ask her where she went to school and what she I was taking this year.

"I was home-schooled in France, but for this year I'm taking NEWT level Defense against the Dark Arts, Charms, History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration, Study of Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy." Anna states, counting off her fingers. When she finished Benjamin was looking at her in half awe and half like she was insane.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked, groaning internally as she felt the heat rise to her cheeks.

"Nothing, just wow. That's a lot of classes. I'm only taking 6 this year. The only person I know of that's taking so many advanced classes is Tom Riddle." When Benjamin spoke that name Anna choked on her soup. She tried to cover her mistake, but inside she was screaming.

Tom Riddle. That was Voldemort's real name. From when he was in school. Dumbledore told us last year, but I couldn't have actually traveled back to when he was in school.

'_This was just perfect, not only was I sent 50 years into the past and sorted into Sytherin but now I'm going to have to go to classes with the guy who's going to kill all my friends in the future. Just great._' Anna thought miserably.

"Are you alright?" Benjamin asked her, looking sincerely concerned. Anna waved her hand at him and nodded, coughing a few more times.

"Sorry about that," She said, a bit embarrassed.

"It's fine, I hate when that happens," he said conversationally while sipping on his own pumpkin juice. For the rest of dinner they chatted, and she completely forgot about her Tom Riddle problem.

Until Dippit just had to include himself. He caught her eye and waved her over, and Anna got up and said goodbye to Benjamin, promising she would find him in the common room after supper.

Anna walked over to the staff table and stood silently, trying to ignore all the stares she felt on her back. She waited for Dippit to speak. He was happy to keep her waiting though, chewing slowly and when he finally cleared his throat she was very irritated.

"How are you settling in my dear?" Dippit asked, though he didn't sound very interested. Anna rolled her eyes internally but kept the polite smile on her face.

"Alright sir, thank you." She answered him, trying to keep her tone polite.

"Well to help you settle in, our head boy is going to take you to the common room, and he'll also be helping you to your classes." He said, and waved his hand as if dismissing her. Anna opened her mouth to protest but Dumbledore sent her a look, and she gritted her teeth.

"Here he is, he'll take you to the common room now." Dippit said looking past her. Anna sighed before she turned around, trying to put a pleasant looking smile on her face.

The boy made her want to drop her jaw, he was absolutely gorgeous. He had ruffled, but untidy black hair with high cheeks bones, and grey eyes. He towered over her 5'4" frame, he must have been at least 6 foot.

Abigail immediately recognized the boy, although she had no idea who he was. Did she know him? No that was impossible. Abigail looked a bit harder and realized this boy looked a bit like harry except well, he was so far from harry it was scary.

He had a polite smile on his face but the closer she looked the faker it looked. And his eyes, that's what made her want to shudder. His eyes held no warmth, they were icy pits that seemed like they could kill you if he wished.

So while he was gorgeous, Anna immediately found herself wanting to be away from him.

"Tom Riddle," the boy introduced himself and everything clicked into place. Harry had said that Voldemort was good looking when he was young, but that was the understatement of the year.

Anna snapped out of her trance and have Riddle a strained smile, if you would call it that. Anna wished Benjamin was the one who could escort her but apparently she didn't get a choice. She turned back to Dippit to once again try to complain but he had already gone back to his meal.

She caught Dumbledore's eyes but he just gave her a rueful smile and went back to his book.

'I guess I'm on my own' she thought bitterly.

Anna turned back to Tom and they walked silently out if the hall, Riddle nodding to his friends while Anna waved half-heartily at Benjamin. She was surprised to find herself actually looking forward to meeting back up with Benjamin.

Her thoughts were swiftly interrupted by Riddle, who started telling her about the castle. It didn't sound like he gave a shit, and he didn't seem to care if she was listening it not. Still she decided it would be best to not arouse any suspicion, so she asked questions and didn't look like she wanted to stab his eyeballs out of his head.

They mostly walked in silence, which meant Anna's thoughts were led astray and she hardly paid attention when Tom did say something.

By the time they reached the dungeons, Anna was shivering. She wasn't used to such cold conditions. She had been in the Ravenclaw towers, and now she had to endure the dungeons. It seemed like a grim place to have to live. But it made sense why it was chilly, they were under the black lake after all.

"Don't worry, a simple warming charm should fix that draft you feel," he explained, and flicked his wand towards her. Anna flinched away but was surprised to feel instantly warmed and blushed before she grudgingly thanked him. He raised an eyebrow but decided to disregard her tiny outbreak.

They walked into the common room wordlessly, and Anna found herself a bit impressed by how everything looked. It was very modern for the 40's, and she actually liked the style of black and green, with the hint of silver. It was very calming.

"So, you're from France?" He interrupted her thoughts, for the second time and Anna couldn't help but find him very grating. His voice was soft and gentle like velvet, but knowing what he was, she couldn't help but notice how forced and almost mocking his tone was. As if he felt like he was doing her a service by listening to her.

"Yes," she responded shortly. He already knew the answer to his senseless question so why did he bother asking it? She didn't notice his nasty scowl that had broken out on his face, or the way his fists clenched up.

"Do you need anything else?" He asked politely.

"No. I'm fine." Anna huffed.

"Well, I can see you're doing fine. The stairs to the right lead to the girls dorms." He replied coldly, she suddenly looked at him, and even though he looked much more composed than he had a second ago, she couldn't miss the fury that twirled throughout his eyes. A twinge of fear went through her, but she shrugged it off.

She nodded at him, trying to think of something, anything to say but the crowds of students started sweeping into the common room and he disappeared.

'_Damn_,' she thought. _'I'll just find him tomorrow and explain that I was very tired from my journey. I'll just apologize.' _Anna felt a bit sick at the thought of apologizing to him for anything, but it would not be smart to make an enemy out of Tom Riddle. No, she had to keep her head down and find a way to get home. Still, the idea was vile.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and was met with the sight of Benjamin when she turned around. She felt a twinge of affection, but ignored it.

"Wizards Chess?" He asked her, motioning to the table next to them. She considered him for a moment before deciding that one game couldn't hurt. His puppy dog eye might have helped her decision though.

"Fine, but just one. Classes start tomorrow. And I should warn you, nobody back home could beat me at wizard's chess." She cautioned him.

"We'll see about that," Benjamin smirked, and for some reason Anna couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Well first chapters finished and it was long and a lot happened. So soak it up, and come back next week for a new chapter

Favorite, follow, review, whatever you feel like doing. Tell me what you liked, what you hated, or you could just yell at me. Whichever works.

You can find me on tumblr as well, my tumblr is _the wandering ibis . _

See you next week


	2. Chapter 2

Yep, chapters a day late. I had food poisoning so i was a bit unable to post.

To clear something up real quick, Abigail is not Anna's real name, it was her original name when i started thr story, but i chnaged it. I must have missed one though, if you didn't notice then ignore this, but if youdid, then sorry about that.

Anyway here's chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Harry Potter characters, they belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

'_Why is it so damn bright?'_ Anna groaned. She rubbed her eyes and stretched. When she finally opened her eyes she had a moment of panic before she remembered what was going on.

She was stuck in 1945 with a very annoyed Tom Riddle.

Just perfect.

"Get out of bed, Chapman. We have class in an hour." A shrill voice rang through the silent air, interrupting her thoughts. Anna wanted to tell the girl to piss off, and that she had plenty of time. She held her tongue and instead got up and started getting ready.

Anna put on her uniform, ran her fingers through her messy brown hair, and collected her bag. As she looked around her dorm, all the other girls were still carefully doing their makeup. Rolling her eyes, Anna ventured out into the common room, humming as she made her way to the Great hall.

'Make the best of a bad situation.' She thought to herself as she seated herself away from the other Sytherins. Anna had to admit that this was a very, very bad situation but she wanted to look on the bright side. She would get to finish her schooling, and it would be nice to just be a bit normal before she had to go back home, where everybody was gone.

Greif struck Anna, and she could feel her bottom lip quivering. She gritted her teeth, and focused on blinking and cutting her apple. She refused to feel sorry for herself, and she refused to let Voldemort get the best of her.

She would keep her head down, and not make any waves. This meant she would have to suck up to Riddle a bit and make sure he wasn't suspicious of her.

The idea made Anna a bit nauseated and she put down her apple, suddenly not feeling so hungry.

"Ah, Miss Chapman. Nice to see you this morning." Riddle voice broke through her thoughts and Anna found herself facing the handsome, but loathsome boy. How could someone so perfect looking and sounding be so evil and horrible on the inside?

"To you as well Mr. Riddle." Anna forced out, plastering a smile on her face. He nodded and turned away from her, focusing on gathering his own breakfast. Anna cleared her throat and took a deep breath as he turned and looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"I- I wanted to apologize… for last night" She finished lamely, wincing as Riddle slightly narrowed his eyes. Anna took a deep breath and willed herself to go on, despite the churning in her stomach.

"I was terribly tired from my journey and injuries and I'm afraid I was appallingly rude to you. Inexcusably and Unjustifiably so. I do hope you find it in your heart to forgive me." Anna simpered, silently wanting to barf at how ridiculous she sounded.

Riddle eyes narrowed and he gave her a calculating look. "Why did you flinch when I cast the heating charm on you?" He asked her, to anyone else his tone would have sounded curious or even friendly, but she heard the accusing tone buried deep down. He was suspicious.

"Well, I thought it would be obvious." Anna replied, looking at him. Perhaps if she played the dumb victim type, he would just brush her off. He raised an eyebrow, willing her to continue.

"My parents were just murdered and I almost killed by dark wizards who not only tried to kill me, but tortured me. I apologize if I offended you, but I can't help it that I flinched. It was just an automatic reaction, it had nothing to do with you." Anna assured him. Instantly his eyes widened and he gave her a smile.

"Of course Miss Chapman, how ignorant of me to forget. Of course I accept your humble apology, though I assure you, it wasn't needed." He replied and his charm was suddenly back in place. Anna was very satisfied with herself.

"I would be happy to show you around. I know how confusing the castle can be to newcomers." He told her. Anna instantly wanted to decline, but remembered that she wasn't supposed to know how to get around.

It wouldn't be smart to decline his seemingly polite offer, especially because he had already been suspicious of her. So Anna had smiled and agreed. They talked about classes and favorite subjects and Anna forced herself to forget that she was talking to Lord Voldemort, the monster who would kill her friends. Her family.

"Hey Anna!" A cheery voice greeted her. Anna turned around and smiled at Benjamin, who was taking a seat to her right. She missed the flash of annoyance that flew on Riddle's face before it went back to his blank slate.

"Hello Garrick," Riddle said, a polite smile coated on his face. Benjamin, completely ignorant on who Riddle really was, just flashed him a huge smile.

"Good morning Riddle. I see you're also eager to get to know this little mystery." Benjamin joked. Anna shifted uncomfortably at the silence that followed.

"So what's our first class?" Anna asked Benjamin.

"Potions. With those arses from Gryffindor's." He muttered, glaring irritably at the Gryffindor table, where some Lions were glaring back. Anna tried to cover her shock at the hostility in his tone, but it must have shone through.

"Now, now Benjamin," Riddle interjected. "We mustn't give our new student the wrong idea about our school. And we must not place our own biases onto her. And more importantly, you should use such language in front of a lady like Miss Chapman. It is unbecoming." Riddle scolded and immediately Benjamin straightened up a bit.

Anna wanted to laugh but managed to keep her lips shut.

"Of course, you're completely right Riddle. I do apologize, I didn't mean any harm. Of course you can make your own assumptions about the lions." Benjamin said to her, winking a bit when Riddle turned back towards his meal.

"Just don't walk too close, they tend to bite," He whispered, and Anna stifled a giggle into her teacup.

"Well perhaps we should get to class?" Anna suggested. Both boys rose and looked at each other.

"Are you escorting her Riddle?" Benjamin asked.

"Yes, I was going to show her the way so she wouldn't get lost." Riddle responded.

"You can join us, we're all going to the same place." Anna proposed to Benjamin, a bit uncomfortable with the silent battle that seemed to be going on between the two.

"Of course. In fact Mr. Garrick should probably escort you. I have to check on Malfoy and make sure he did the prefects round table." Riddle suddenly said. He gave them each a polite smile before excusing himself.

"Great guy." Benjamin commented.

"Hmm…. Yes. Everyone seems to be quite taken with him." Anna observed as they headed towards the dungeons.

"How do you mean?" Benjamin asked, proving once again how ignorant he was when it came to Riddle.

"Well… the girls especially. And everyone seems to respect him, almost as they would a professor. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, it was just something I noticed." She finished lamely.

"Oh that's what you're talking about. Yes the girls around here love Tom. I do feel bad for whatever girl he decides to date. She'd have to deal with the rest of the Anna in the school." Benjamin remarked.

"You seem quite fond of him, are you two friends?" Abigail asked.

"Not really. I just really respect how he conducts himself and the pride he has with everything he does. Trust me, a few days around him and you'll understand. Everyone loves Tom Riddle. Even the arses over at Gryffindor." Benjamin said.

"He seems a bit dark." She muttered, mostly to herself.

"Oh yeah, he's a very private person so that's normal. He's really serious and strict too, so I can see how you would get that vibe from him." Benjamin looked at her and felt a bit self-conscious under his stare.

"What? Do I have an apple peel in my teeth?" Anna asked, half joking.

"No, nothing like that… It's just that you're the first girl I've seen here that isn't head over heels for Riddle. Like you seem completely unaffected." Benjamin commented.

"He's not my type, besides I focus more on the inside of people, not the outside. And he just seems a bit too grim and stuck up for me." Anna shrugged.

Before Benjamin could reply Anna stepped into the potion's classroom and took a seat. Benjamin sat next to her. The continued to discuss potions and some of their favorites to brew.

"How in the world do you like brewing potions so much?" Benjamin asked her, as Anna listed off her favorites.

"The hat almost put me in Ravenclaw," Anna lied quickly. Wasn't exactly a lie, since she had been in Ravenclaw once… or she would be in like 50 years.

Time travel was much too exhausting to think about.

"There's our new student!" Slughorn bellowed out as he stepped away from his desk, where he had been eating a strange yellow fruit it had looked like. Pineapple. Slughorn continued to beam at her until he was in front of her and Benjamin's desk.

"Well from the grades Albus gave us from your homeschooling, I'm sure you'll do excellent, my dear." Slughorn exclaimed jollily. From then he started the lesson, and explained to us how we would be making a draught of the living death.

"Who can tell me what a draught of the living death is?" Slughorn asked. Anna hesitantly raised her hand, not really expecting to be called on.

"Wonderful! Miss Clary?" Slughorn looked at her expectantly.

"Well sir, the draught causes whoever drinks the potion to fall into a deep, death-like slumber. The main ingredients are Water, Powdered root of asphodel, Infusion of Wormwood , Valerian root , a Sopophorous Bean, and a Sloth brain. When the potion is complete it should turn a pale lilac color then turn clear." Anna finished off, and was suddenly all too aware of the lingering silence.

"Wonderful, just fantastic!" Slughorn bellowed, and continued to list off other tiny facts before he sent the class off to prepare the potions. Anna started heating the caldron while Benjamin gathered the supplies. They worked quietly and quickly.

Anna helped Benjamin cut the Sloth brain and the Valerian root. They decided it would be better if she stirred, since Benjamin had a habit of getting off count. He then almost added the wrong measurement of the powdered root of asphodel.

As much as Anna liked Benjamin's company, she did not like picking up slack from other people, and certainly didn't enjoy doing a potion almost completely on her own. But the way Benjamin apologized and the way his ears and tip of his nose lit up in embarrassment made her chuckle.

Potion making had always given Anna a sense of peace. In way she was happy doing the potion with a bit of help from Benjamin; she always did work better alone. Anna was a bit of a control freak.

Abigail hummed a bit as she bottled her finished potion and set it neatly on the desk. The sat back and sighed, glad to have a bit of a break.

"I really am sorry," Benjamin muttered, as Slughorn started to check potions. Despite the setbacks, and the fact that Anna had to do everything, she was happy the way the potion turned out. It was clear and it was pretty much perfect.

"It's fine, really." Anna assured him.

"I'm shit at potions, and even more so now…" he muttered, though Anna didn't think she was supposed to hear the last part. She didn't really feel like analyzing why he said it and was saved by Slughorn.

"Ah, a fine potion indeed!" Slughorn hummed in approval. He dropped the leaf in the cauldron and it immediately turned black. "Almost completely perfect. My, My Miss Chapman. You certainly are as extraordinary as Dumbledore said you were. You could even give Tom a run for his money."

"Oh sir, please. I'm sure my skills do not match Mr. Riddles. He seems extremely competent." Anna commented lightly. Slughorn seemed to see her in a bit of a new light and happily looked between Tom and her before waddling away.

Tom however, looked less that pleased.

Anna shook it off. She wasn't there to please him, and she certainly wasn't going to dumb herself down to make him feel better, He would just have to deal with the fact that someone, and a girl no less, was just as good as he was.

'Maybe even better' Anna giggled to herself.

Slughorn dismissed the class, and assigned a three foot long essay that was due tomorrow. Benjamin gripped on for a moment before walking her to Defense against the dark arts.

The day went normally, and Anna could feel herself starting to relax. She had missed this. She missed just being a normal student, and leaning. She was so tired of being afraid all the time, always ready for battle.

The last class she had for the day was Ancient Runes. Benjamin quickly showed her where the classroom was and then ran off, obviously late for divination. She shuddered to think of being in that awful class again. Third year had been enough. Thank god Dumbledore had been able to get her out of it.

Anna walked into the classroom and took a seat by herself. She pulled out her notebook, and waited for class to begin. She absent mindedly doodling in her notebook, just drawing lines. When she looked down she was shocked to see what she had drawn. It was a tree, or more specific a dead tree.

This wouldn't have been so shocking if she actually knew how to draw. But she was horrible at drawing, and the only tree she could draw was a stick figure one. And she hadn't even been looking at the paper; she had been looking at the board.

"Nice tree," a voice commented in her ear. Anna let out a small yelp and jumped, clutching her chest. She looked to her right to see Riddle smirking at her. She let out a shaky breath and straightened up, refusing to show any weakness to him.

"Thanks." She muttered. Anna closed her notebook, suddenly feeling quite sick.

"It must be nice to go class with other people," Riddle said conversationally. Anna almost asked him what he was going on about before she remembered that was supposed to have been homeschooled.

"Yes. It's very different, but I like it." She exclaimed, avoiding Riddle's eyes. It made her nervous to look into his eyes while she blatantly lied. She couldn't help the tugging feeling that made her feel like he knew she was lying. Like he knew it was all a coax.

He looked as though he was going to question her again, but luckily the professor walked in. Anna gave him a polite smile before turning back to her notes. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her heart, which felt like it was going to explode out of her chest. She had never been good at lying to people.

"Welcome to Ancient Runes children. I expect you all to take this class seriously and be warned, there is no room for slackers here. If you get left behind you might as well just drop this class." Professor Ainsworth explained. Anna diverted her eyes, noting how different Ainsworth was from the warm professor Babbling.

Professor Ainsworth passed out the test and Anna quickly got to work on it. She was surprised at how easily she was able to translate the ruins. Usually she as one of the last ones done.

'I guess those lessons from Hermione had paid off," she said to herself as she finished the last question. Anna looked around to see who else at finished. She noted that Riddle had handed his in but it didn't seem as though anyone else was done. In fact most of the other student's faces were scrunched up in confusion or frustration.

'Oh no, if they all don't understand this then I defiantly got them all wrong.' Anna groaned to herself. Taking one last regretful look at her test she stood up and gave it to the professor. Professor Ainsworth looked surprised but at least she took her test.

Anna sat back down in her seat, ignoring the interested look Riddle was giving her. As Anna looked around the rest of the classroom, she could see people giving each other uneasy looks.

"As most of you have gathered by now, this was actually a test of runes we are going to be learning this year. I hadn't anticipated anyone would get them all right, but we seem to have two students who did. The only two students who actually ended up turning the test in to be exact." Professor Ainsworth said, looking directly where Tom and Anna were sitting.

"Congratulations Tom and Anna, you have both Farley exceeded my expectations. I'll be giving you both a separate assignment to work on together for the school year." Professor Ainsworth said to them, before looking at the clock. "Class is dismissed."

"Professor, do we have to work on the project together? Because-" Anna tried to protest but Professor Ainsworth held her hand up to silence her.

"Yes. I have made my decision. Dumbledore was very right about you Miss Chapman you have been schooled well. You and Tom both should be able to handle this assignment. Now you are excused." Chapman said, dismissing her.

Anna bowed her head in defeat and quickly grabbed her bag, exiting the classroom.

'_Just perfect. Keep your head low and avoid Tom Riddle. That was all you had to do Anna. Great job, really.'_ She chastised herself.

"Why don't you want to work on the project together?" Tom asked, coming out of nowhere. Anna swiftly turned around and cursed him for sneaking up on her again.

"I'm not used to working on thing with other people." She replied stiffly.

"You'll have to get used to that now that you're in real school sweetheart." Riddle snickered. Anna's blood boiled at how easily he joked with her. The fact that he was mocking made her want to punch him.

"Don't dare call me that!" Anna snarled at him. He stopped dead and Anna continued on, furious at how he addressed her and also that she was letting herself be affected by him. He grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her back to face him.

"Excuse you!" Anna gasped, as she slapped his hand away. He grabbed her arm, and forced her to look at him.

"That's twice you've snapped at me. It seems as though you have taken an immediate dislike to me. Or that's how it seems." Riddle said, his hand was tightening threateningly around her arm.

"It seems that I have offended you twice. Perhaps you are much too sensitive Mr. Riddle. If you don't like how I speak to you, then don't speak to me. I refuse to coddle your narcissistic personality." Anna snapped at him.

"I would be very careful how you speak to me, miss Chapman." Tom Riddle growled at her. Anna opened her mouth to retort but stopped as his eyes flashed red. She suddenly was reminded that she was not engaging in an argument with just any patronizing, narcissistic, asshole, but with Tom Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort.

"If you would be so kind to unhand me, Mr. Riddle." Anna asked quietly. When he let go she took a couple steps back and looked once more to him.

"You're right of course. I overstepped. I apologize. I do hope this doesn't affect our work relationship." Anna said stiffly.

"Of course not. I would never let such petty words affect our relationship." Tom replied lightly. "Please let me escort you to dinner."

"Well I don't see why not." She reasoned, more to herself. They walked quietly down the halls and to the great hall. As they walked in, Anna realized with a sinking feeling that Benjamin was absent.

"It seems as though your friend is absent. Let me introduce you to some of my friends." Riddle told her, as he pulled her to his usual spot. There was a space saved, where she assumed was where he sat.

"I don't want to impose, I'm sure I could find a seat over there." Anna reasoned, trying to keep the panic out of her voice. Anna was tempted to try and pull away from him, but she didn't want to start another argument, that could turn very deadly, very fast for her.

"It's no problem; it would do them good to meet someone with such intelligence such as you." Tom smiled. Anna coughed lightly to suppress her gasp of surprise. His mood swings were starting to unease her, and again she wished she could pull away from him and run.

"Move over." Riddle ordered to the boy sitting next to his spot. The boy looked up, obviously surprised but quickly did as he was instructed. Riddle sat Anna down and then sat next to her.

"Anna, this is Cadmus Avery, Antonin Dolohov, Bastien Lestrange, Theodore Mulciber, Thomas Nott, Alphard Black, and last but never least Abraxus Malfoy." Tom introduced her.

"It's a pleasure Anna," Alphard was the first to break the slight silence. Anna nodded at him and easily fell into the boy's conversation while she quietly ate her meal. Eating with Tom's death eater was strange because they weren't how she expected them.

They didn't act like the future death eaters did, they weren't stiff and controlled around Tom, and instead they all seemed relaxed and had a very charismatic air to them. They joked with each other and acted as normal students would. It was very peculiar to witness.

She even found herself laughing along with one of Alphard's jokes. She was surprised to find herself at ease, and even snuck a few glances at Tom. He was very elegant in nature and it was no different when he ate. He seemed at ease in his own mind, and only conversed with Cadmus at one point during the meal over potions.

It was pleasant surprisingly.

"So Anna, where were you from originally?" Abraxus asked her. Anna stiffened at the question, but easily placed a smile of ease on her face.

"France. I grew up in the country side with my parents. Though if you want to be specific I was born in England. My father had us move to France when I was 6." Anna exclaimed. She didn't like the suspicious way Abraxus was looking at her.

"That explains why you don't have much of a French accent." Abraxus muttered, though he didn't sound very convinced of that fact.

"I wasn't allowed out of the house much. We lived far away from civilization. My father went into town when we needed things. So I still have my English accent." Anna replied.

"Je suppose que vous êtes à l'aise en français." Antonin said to her, and Anna silently thanked her mother for making her learn French due to their "Family Roots". She had been wondering when someone was going to test her French.

"Bien sûr. Je ne suis pas une peste inculte. Mon père a pris soin de moi verset en français." Ann replied to him, chuckling a bit.

"Learning French must have been difficult since you weren't surrounded with the language." Abraxus said, interrupting.

"Hard, but not impossible. Tedious to be frank." Anna shrugged. She wished Abraxus would shut up and stop trying to poke hole in her story. The boy was starting to grate on her nerves.

"It would have been much easier if you had been exposed to people around though, why didn't you parents do that?" Abraxus pressed.

"Frankly it isn't any of your business why my parents wouldn't let me go outside and I don't understand your increased interest in the subject." Anna glared at him.

"Why wouldn't you want to talk about it? Unless you had something to hide." Abraxus pushed. Anna tried to stay calm, but the panic and anger was rising in her throat.

"Abraxus! It is obvious that her parents are a sore subject for Miss Chapman. I would advise that you do not press her further. We don't want to give Miss Chapman the impression that we're rude. Let it be." Tom advised threateningly; there was a hidden warning underlying in his tone that made Abraxus stiffen in what could only be fear.

The easy going nature and charismatic feel to the table left suddenly, and all Anna could feel was the cold, hard fear the was radiating not only off Abraxus but the rest of the boys. It made her want shrink away so Tom couldn't see her.

"Of course Tom," Abraxus choked out, and his elegant, royal features were suddenly small with terror. It made Anna want to apologize for bringing such wrath down on him.

"I do apologize Anna, if I made you uncomfortable. I was not meaning to be rude. Please forgive me." Abraxus pleaded. Anna was suddenly amazed at how this man, Tom Riddle, had made such an elegant and pompous man wither to his core with terror and fright with just one sentence and look.

It was amazing and terrifying all at the same time.

"It's quite all right Abraxus." Anna leveled, trying to keep her voice steady.

"I do hope this won't ruin your image of me." Abraxus commented. Anna would have laughed at that, because her view of all of them was already so biased. He couldn't do anything to worsen her view of him. Though she hadn't expected Abraxus to be so suspicious of her, she wasn't surprised at how unpleasant he was. He was Draco Malfoy's grandfather.

"Of course not. I wouldn't let such petty words affect my view on anything. You have nothing to worry about." Anna cast a look at Tom and from the tightening of his hand on his fork, he had noticed her snide remark towards him.

"Anna!" she turned towards where her name was called and smiled when she realized it was Benjamin, walking towards her. She was slightly relived at his interruption, as the tense silence was becoming almost unbearable.

"Benjamin, there you are." Anna stood up, to greet him. ""Wherever did you wander off to?"

"I do apologize. The divination teacher kept because she saw 'great danger' in my near future." Benjamin said with a roll of his eyes. "Riddle and others." He nodded at them, and obviously enjoyed his little joke. Though the others didn't seem to. They looked to Riddle, as to see what they should do.

"I hope you don't mind Benjamin that I stole away your new friend. I was just introducing her to some other characters." Riddle exclaimed.

"I have no doubt Riddle. I do hope you wouldn't mind if I stole her back." Benjamin asked. Anna couldn't help but notice this was the second time they were acting like she was a possession to steal away.

"If I could interrupt. Nobody is going to be 'stealing me away'. I am going to the library, of my own accord. You're welcome to join me when you get your head out of your arse." Anna sniffed before grabbing her bag and storming out of the great hall.

As she walked towards the library, Anna almost couldn't believe her own boldness. And she liked Benjamin so she couldn't believe she had snapped at him like that. It must have been the overwhelming feeling of everything that was going on.

Anna settled down to a table and was relieved that the library was almost completely empty. She covered her face with her hands and sunk down into the table. She'd been there one day and she'd already messed up everything. She had yelled at her only friend, she had to work with Tom Riddle on a project, and she had made him mad… twice.

She was the worst possible person for this. If it had been Hermione or even Harry they would have been sorted into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, and they would have been far away from Tom Riddle. But no she had to be sorted into Sytherin. And if that wasn't bad enough she had every class with him.

There was something that was bugging Anna though, about this whole situation. Nothing added up. Voldemort had not only known who she was, but he wanted her. That made sense now because he must have remembered her. But what was she going to do that was so bad that Voldemort wanted her dead, 50 years in the future?

Time travel must have messed with her brain, because she even though she had always been intelligent, she had never been as good at Ancient Runes as Hermione had been And she usually wouldn't have been able to ace that pre-test. She didn't know how she knew the answers, she just had.

And then there was the tree. Anna was shit at drawing, and she couldn't shake the feeling that the tree meant more than it appeared. She thought she had felt something that felt like magic coming off the drawing, but she was sure she imagined it. No one else had noticed, and neither had Tom. If it had been Tom, then he defiantly would have noticed, and asked about it.

"Hey there." She was startled by Benjamin's voice and instantly looked up from her hands. As she looked at him, he didn't seem upset about her outburst in the great hall.

"So my friend Victoria informed me that the way Tom and I were talking might have upset you, and I'm sorry." Benjamin apologized. Anna looked at him in shock. She hadn't expected him to actually apologize to her.

"It's…well no it's not that fine. But I forgive you. I shouldn't have snapped at you though." Anna reasoned.

"Oh yes you should have. It was pretty badass, and you should have seen Riddle's face. It was worth it." Benjamin laughed. Anna couldn't help but laugh as well.

"So did you just come here to apologize or are you here to study as well?" Anna asked.

"Study? It's the first day back Anna. Nah, I'm gonna go back to the common room." Benjamin replied. Anna was a bit disappointed, but she needed privacy anyway.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Anna told him.

"Are you sure you don't want to head back with me?" Benjamin asked her.

"I'm good. Trust me, I'll be fine." Anna assured him

Oh trust me, I have no doubts about that. I'll see you tomorrow." He winked jokingly before grabbing his bag and leaving the library. Ann watched him leave and when he was completely gone she ventured deeper into the library and tried to find any books on time travel.

She considered sneaking into the restricted section and looking, but decided it wasn't worth the risk just yet. Anna decided that she could even ask Dumbledore for permission, because he was the only one who knew, but she still wanted to wait until it was the last option.

She flipped through the first pages of the books, trying to gather if there was anything inside that would help her. She checked out a couple of books, and easily charmed them to be smaller so they'd fit in her bag. It was best to research in her dorm, so no one could sneak up on her. She didn't like the suspicious nature of these Hogwarts students.

As Anna walked out of the library and back towards her dorms, so she could avoid being out after curfew. She swiftly walked down the hallways and feel back when she knocked into something, or someone.

"Hey, Watch where you're going," Anna growled as she picked herself up. She groaned internally when she realized she had bumped into Riddle. Just perfect.

"I apologize Miss Chapman, though you probably shouldn't run around corners, you have no idea what could be on the other side." Riddle exclaimed casually.

"I suppose you're right. Now if you'll excuse me," Anna exempted, trying to get around him. But he seemed keen on questioning her again.

"That was quite the display in the great hall," He commented.

"I didn't like how you both we're talking about me. I barley know you both, no one could 'steal me away'. You both should learn some manners, and I decided no one better than the girl you were talking about." Abigail replied. The slight raise of his eyebrow made him ridiculously attractive, and it made her anger deepen.

"An unlike you, Benjamin came to me and formally apologized." Anna told him.

"How did you know I wasn't about to apologize?" He asked her.

"Just a hunch. Now if you'd excuse me." She said, and tried to get around him again, though he blocked her once more.

"What's your hurry?" Tom asked her.

"Curfew." She replied, as if it was completely obvious. And it should have been. He was the head boy, so he should have known.

"Of course. I'd hate to keep you." He exclaimed, finally letting her pass. "Goodnight Anna."

"Goodnight Tom," She muttered before scampering off. Luckily the common room was empty; Anna didn't think she'd be able to face anyone right now.


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter is here, and my food poisoning is gone, thank the lords. Sorry if these chapters seem a bit long, i can shorten them if you guys want, but for now, here's a really, really long chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters at all. Though I do own Benjamin and Anna, but everyone else is JK Rowlings creations

* * *

The next month passed quickly and quietly and seemed like a blur to Anna. Her friendship with Benjamin grew, and she even became friends with some of his other friends. As Anna continued through her classes, she found that she was better than she had been in her era. She was second only to Tom Riddle.

Anna had archived in avoiding Tom every day, even though they had almost every class together. To her relief Professor Ainsworth had changed her mind and had been giving Tom and Anna different projects to work on. To increase productivity, she had said.

Anna didn't mind one bit though. She prayed every day that he wouldn't speak to her, because it seemed every time he struck up a conversation, she snapped at him. She couldn't help it. His voice made her blood boil and she couldn't help the angry words that spit out of her mouth.

He hadn't made any move towards her but she could feel his patience wearing thing. It was incredibly unnerving, so Anna just tried to avoid him at any cost.

When it came to Benjamin Anna felt very torn about their friendship. On one hand she was glad Benjamin liked her so much, because she needed someone she could at least talk to while she was here. She shuddered to think what would happen if she felt completely isolated.

But Anna had a sinking feeling that she was playing with fire. She knew his feelings for her was growing, and she was surprised to find that the idea of being with him was actually quite appealing.

It was dangerous though. She would be returning eventually, and probably with a broken heart. And then there was the fact that she knew nothing of Benjamin's history. She didn't know what she could mess up.

The one thing that bothered Anna about Benjamin was that she had never heard about him before. He came from a very wealthy family and his family was very well known here but she had never heard of a in her time period. Then there was the fact that Benjamin wanted to go into the ministry and yet she had never heard of him.

These were minor issues, and of course she knew that but still. Anna didn't know why they were nagging at her, but she couldn't get her worries to go away.

Anna snapped out of her thoughts as Benjamin took a seat next to her, and started talking about a letter he had gotten from his mother. She deny the spark of warmth she felt around him. It seemed natural and Anna couldn't help but like it.

_'I can't stop living while I'm here_,' she thought. _'I don't know if I will or if I won't change the future, and I can't worry about that every single day.'_ She also decided she couldn't not make friends, because that would be suspicious, and being a loner would undoubtedly get her more attention.

" Anna?" Benjamin asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. He didn't look annoyed at her absent mindlessness, instead he was looking quite fondly at her.

"I'm sorry, what?" Anna asked him, slightly embarrassed.

"I asked you if you wanted to go to Slughorn's party with me. I know you got invited as well." Benjamin spoke calmly but she could hear the underlying nervousness of his voice.

"Well… I mean of course, I would love to." Anna answered, before she could change her mind. She couldn't help but grin back as he beamed at her.

"We should head to potions, we're going to be late if we stay." Benjamin stretched, getting up. He offered her his hand and Anna groaned but reluctantly took his hand, pulling herself up from the soft grass.

"You have grass in your hair," he chucked, brushing it away. Their eyes connected and for a moment Anna was sure he was going to try and kiss her.

"That's because you wouldn't stop throwing it at me silly." Anna teased, she released his hand and grabbed her bag. "Let's go to class."

"You're right, as always my dear." He muttered. She couldn't help but notice he seemed disappointed, which made her smirk.

"You forgot something Benjamin," Anna told him, grabbing his hand again. It was now or never, Anna decided to take a chance and do something just for her, just this once.

"What did I forgot?" he asked, looking quite perplexed. Instead of answering, she just leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. She casually pulled away and looked at Benjamin. Anna almost wanted to laugh at the smug look on his face.

"I knew you wanted me," he joked, pulling her closer. Anna sighed happily at the warm feeling that erupted in her chest.

"You jerk!" Anna laughed. "Let's go, we have class."

* * *

"I'm assigning new partners for the new project we're doing." Slughorn announced. "They'll be groups of three, and I'm choosing, so no complaining."

"I will assign each group a potion that they will have to research and make." As Slughorn began to read off names, Anna zoned out. Until she heard Benjamin's name. To her dismay, he was gathering his things and gave her a shrug before going to sit down next to a pretty Ravenclaw and her friend.

Anna glanced suspiciously at Slughorn who had a unusual twinkling in his eye. With a sinking feeling, Abigail realized that her, Malfoy and Tom where the only ones left.

"And of course, Mr. Riddle, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Chapman. Just perfect." He beamed at them. Anna gritted her teeth as she gathered her books and walked over to Tom and Malfoy. She dropped her things and sat down, sending Tom a quick, tight lipped smile.

Slughorn went around, assigning potions to different people. Tom, Malfoy and Anna were silent as Slughorn came around to them.

"Now class, the most difficult potion I'm assigning is Amortentia. Of course I thought this would be an excellent challenge for you three. You are some of my best students." Slughorn explained, beaming at the three of them.

"Now I have a sample, would you like smell it, Miss Chapman?" Slughorn asked her, fetching the small caldron from his desk. Anna knew Slughorn was only talking to the three of them, but she could feel the entire class's attention on her.

Anna hesitantly sniffed the potion, taking in the swirling steam it was giving off.

"I smell... Old parchment, and cinnamon. And... Oak." Anna turned red at Slughorn's knowing grin, and Toms smirk. She realized exactly who smelled of everything she had just described and turned even redder.

"Ah, young love." Slughorn winked at them. Anna immediately started sputtering that Tom and her were absolutely not in love and that she already had a boyfriend, but Slughorn walked away as she did so.

She looked at Benjamin, and realized he wasn't even looking at her, though the Ravenclaw caught her eye and smirked before leaning closer to Benjamin. Anna wondered if she should have felt jealous but couldn't feel anything. Interesting.

"Jealous?" Riddle asked her, as if he had seen the whole thing with the Ravenclaw.

"No, why would I be?" Anna honestly answered as she turned back towards Tom. He nodded in approval, which just confused her more. She shook it off and opened her book. Slughorn dismissed

"Well what a nice way to spend time with each other," Riddle commented. Anna snorted at the comment as she took notes from her book.

"Like I'd want to spend time with you," she murmured.

"Pleasant as always," He teased and Anna threw him an exasperated glare before deciding to ignore him all together.

Slughorn dismissed the class and to Anna's display Benjamin was leaving with the pretty Ravenclaw. She groaned internally, and felt a bit of anger, but shrugged it off. She and Benjamin had only been really together for a few weeks, there was no reason for her to be getting into such petty jealousy.

"Anna, I see you are without your body guard," Riddle commented, coming from behind her.

"Piss off," Anna hissed, moving away from him. She was tired and angry and didn't feel like dealing with Riddle's sarcastic comments.

"Oh no princess, you're not getting away that easy," He growled before grabbing her wrist and pulling her closer to him.

"Get away from me you lunatic!" She tried to shriek at him, but he covered her mouth with his hand and dragged her deeper down the corridor. Anna bit down on his hand and he angrily pushed her away and into the wall. Her back slammed against the wall and she gasped in pain.

"You are digging yourself a deep hole," He growled at her, coming closer. Anna glared at him before slapping him. The crack of his skin echoed through the hall and he slowly turned back towards her, his eyes flashing dangerously,

"Do you have a death wish?" He hissed at her, his hands coming to her throat.

"Why have you been avoiding me and why do you seem to hate me so much?" He asked her, tightening his hold around her neck.

"I wonder why," She choked out. He squeezed even harder, and her air supply cut off, she gasped and struggled before she kneed him the stomach, making him release his hold on her. She slumped against the wall, coughing and gasping while he was on the floor, scowling up at her.

"Stay away from me Riddle. Don't even dare to talk to me outside of classes. I want nothing to do with you!" She growled before running away. She wandered if he would chase her, but he seemed to have let her go. Anna slowed down as she entered the common room and noticed Benjamin reading in the corner.

She walked over to him, and hesitantly stopped before he noticed her. What if he was mad? What would she do? What would she even say? Anna shook off the thoughts and approached his seat.

"Hey," She said hesitantly. He looked up from his book and smiled at her, to Anna's relief.

"Oh hey, sorry I left you after class. Catherine just wanted to set up some study times. Where's you go off to?" He asked her, putting down his book and patting the seat next to him. She sat down and crossed her legs, turning to face him.

"I got in a fight with Riddle." Anna confessed. Benjamin instantly looked concerned and took her hand.

"What happened? Did he hurt you?" Benjamin asked.

"No, no," she lied quickly. "It was just a silly argument. But I did tell him not to talk to me outside of class."

"Really? Quite bold of you miss Chapman," He teased, though he still had the worried look in his eyes. Anna couldn't help but regret telling him. He would never be able to understand why she couldn't help but be afraid of Tom Riddle. And he fear sparked her anger.

"I just don't like him. He gives me a bad feeling." Anna admitted, looking down at their intertwined hands.

"Well don't worry. I'm sure you made the right decision." Benjamin assured her.

"Maybe," Anna muttered.

Anna avoided Tom all the next day and was successful until the end of the day. She walked into Ancient Runes and was immediately pulled over by Professor Ainsworth.

"Anna, I just wanted to quickly tell you that you and Tom are going to start a project together in a couple weeks. I'm still waiting on a few permission letters, but as soon as it's all finished, I'll let the two of you know.

Anna tried to sputter a refusal or something but Professor Ainsworth walked away as quickly as she came, mumbling to herself. What in the world could she be making them do for a project that they needed permission letters?

Anna groaned as she remembered, she would have to work on this with Tom. The very person she had been trying to avoid, the very person she just told to stay away from her.

Perfect.

She slowly walked to her seat where Tom was seated, but was completely ignoring her. Perhaps Professor Ainsworth hadn't told him yet. Except that made no sense, since he was already in the room before Anna was.

He was just probably still pissed. Anna tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to her. They sat silently until finally class started.

"Hey, how was Runes?" Benjamin asked Anna as she sat next to him at dinner. She slowly buttered a roll, thinking about her response.

"Well… Professor Ainsworth finally decided to make Tom and I work on a project together." Anna said slowly, wondering how he'd react.

"Well, that is a good way for you and Tom to get over your differences. I'm sure once he gets to know you more, he'll like you." Benjamin answered cheerily. Disappointment surged through Anna at his response. Of course he wouldn't understand. He still thought Riddle was the moon and sun of this place. Like everyone did.

"I'm sure we will," Anna lied, trying to keep her voice light. She shook off her frustration and tried to sound interested as Benjamin chattered on about quidditch. It was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor this week,and even back in this time, it was a huge deal.

"You're coming to the game, aren't you?" Benjamin asked me, his eyes wide and excited. It was nice to hear Benjamin talk about quidditch, while Anna found the subject boring and slightly constant; she couldn't help but love the passion Benjamin showed whenever he talked about the sport.

"Of course I am." Anna assured him. Benjamin kissed her swiftly on the cheek, before turning back to his food. He started prattling on about the transfiguration essay, which left Anna to think about why Benjamin's kiss filled her with even more dissatisfaction.

Not even a week later and Professor Ainsworth was pulling her over and chattering happily about how she had been granted full permission and how her and Tom would be starting the project as soon as possible.

Anna tried to look excited, just for her professor's sake. Inside her stomach rolled and sunk, dreading the thought of working with Tom. Completely alone.

She tried to look interested as Benjamin talked on the way to potions, but hearing about his and that Ravenclaw's project was less than stimulating. As they entered the potions classroom, Anna tried to discreetly look around. Riddle wasn't anywhere in sight.

"He's at a heads meeting with Dippit." A voice startled her. Anna spun around to find a less than pleased looking Malfoy. She glared at him before setting her stuff down on the table.

"I wasn't looking for Riddle, Malfoy," she snorted.

"Of course you weren't"

Before Anna could angrily retort, Slughorn called their attention and started to explain the potions they were to be working on this period.

"You better watch out Chapman. You're playing with some very dangerous fire," Malfoy warned her. Anna snorted while cutting up the grasshopper legs for the potion, which she was doing all by herself because Malfoy was no help at all and Riddle wasn't there.

"Is this about Riddle?" Anna asked him. Of course she knew it was about Riddle but seeing Malfoy so agitated was pretty entertaining. Usually Anna would ignore Malfoy or tell him to stuff it but she admitted to herself that she wanted to hear what Malfoy had to say.

"Be quiet!" He hissed at her, looking over his shoulder.

"He's not even here Malfoy; he's in a meeting with Dippit, as you kindly informed me." Anna told him, abruptly feeling very exasperated with him. Malfoy was such a ridiculous, pompous jerk, and he always was so dramatic.

"Shut up and listen. You're pissing him off and that is not a smart thing to do. You do realize how dangerous of an enemy your making, don't you?" Malfoy questioned her. Anna snorted, and realized that she probably should have been frightened at how furious Riddle was at her, but she honestly couldn't find it in herself to be.

"How? By asking him to leave me alone and not to talk to me outside of class?" She laughed, mixing her ingredients into the potion.

"I think it was more the whole slapping thing," Malfoy exclaimed.

"He told you?" She asked, a bit shocked.

"Anyway in part, yes. He doesn't like people telling him what to do." Malfoy muttered, stirring the ingredients in. Anna raised an eyebrow but stayed silent.

'_That's the understatement of the year'_ Anna thought.

"Listen Malfoy, I loathe being around him and we never get along, so I cannot even begin comprehend why he's so damn upset." She whispered, as Slughorn was starting to get interested in the hostility if their conversation.

"Just be careful." Malfoy warned her.

"Why Malfoy, concerned for me? I'm touched." Anna mocked. But there was no amusement in his face.

"Not for you, just for what will happen once Tom's...temper gets away with him." Malfoy said, and more some reason his tone chilled her. Like he was thinking there would be an unpleasantly large mess to clean up.

"Well I don't really know what I can do, talking to me would just piss him off more." Anna reasoned with him. "Nothing ever good comes from our conversations."

"You're not listening to me!" He hissed at her, and Anna was staggered at how cross he sounded. She was about to furiously retort when a voice stilled her.

"Malfoy, what are we talking about here?" Riddle asked, and Malfoy froze. Anna was promptly annoyed and glared severely at him. She didn't like the condescending tone of his voice and absolutely loathed the haughty expression he held on his face.

"None of your damn business," Anna snarled at him,. She quickly bottled up the potion she had made and swept away from them. She couldn't stand Riddle's company any longer. Once she got up to Slughorn's desk she offered the bottle to him, beaming smugly as he enthused about her…well their potion.

"Ah thank you miss Chapman. Tell me, will you be joining my little party tonight?" Slughorn questioned her, giving her his typical jolly beam.

"Of course professor, I wouldn't miss it" Anna assured him.

"And who is accompanying you my dear? Mr. Riddle if I dare ask?" Slughorn asked, and she internally sighed. Why Slughorn insisted on trying to play matchmaker between Tom and her, would be something she would never comprehend.

"Oh, well no, actually my boyfriend Benjamin is." She answered, pointing him out to Slughorn. Benjamin was bottling up his potion and was looking rather satisfied with it and himself.

"Ah, a fine boy, I guess we all have our tastes. Well I'm sure I'll see you tonight Anna." She took his dismissal hurriedly walked away, trying her best to retain some of her awkwardness from that uncomfortable conversation that had just transpired.

She reluctantly walked back to her table, where Riddle was staring stonily at her and Malfoy was shifting in his seat, looking very uncomfortable. Anna silently took her seat and decided to ignore them.

"Abigail, have you started working on our ancient runes project?" Riddle asked her. Anna gritted her teeth, she had almost forgotten that she had to work with Riddle on that stupid project. Now she had that and the potions project with him. Were the professors trying to torture her?

"No, Professor Ainsworth just told me today, Riddle. Now stop bothering me." She rudely sniffed at him. Anna knew she was walking on a very thin line but she couldn't find it in myself to care. She was sick of Tom riddle.

He moved closer to her, looking absolutely livid. Anna nervously shifted away from him, but he gripped her leg, making her gasp out in pain. She looked over to Slughorn who was oblivious to the whole thing. Then again they were sitting in the back, so everyone was.

"You better watch that pretty little mouth of yours, it could really get you into trouble. I won't fail because of your laziness." He scowled at her; she clawed at his hand, finally making him release his hold on her. She gritted her teeth at the heat on her face, and avoided his eyes.

"We're going to the library for Lunch," he announced, swiftly turned from her and back to his work. She tried to protest but he gave her a look that made her shut her mouth.

"Alright class, good job for the day. You are dismissed." Slughorn called out and everyone began packing up.

Riddle stayed silently by her side as she slowly gathered her things. Benjamin walked over to where she was standing, obviously ready to go to lunch.

"Ready for lunch?" Benjamin asked, completely ignoring Tom. Anna shifted from one foot to another, uncomfortable.

"I have to go to library and work with Tom for out project." She replied, hoping he didn't get upset. Anna flinched at the deflated and slightly suspicious look on his face. She felt like she was betraying him, which was ridiculous because she wasn't doing anything.

"But I'll see you in transfiguration." Anna told him, quickly kissing him on the cheek. He perked up a bit at that and nodded at her and glared at Tom icily before leaving.

"Charming, he is." Riddle smirked, which Anna scowled at, but she decided not to answer. He opened the door for her and she reluctantly walked in front of him, and made her way to the library.

They walked silently, Abigail seething and Tom just smirking.

"So how long is your silly little fling with that brainless oaf going to last?" Tom asked her.

"Piss off you pompous asshole!" she seethed at him. Anna, of course, had spoken without thinking about her words, and she realized her mistake a second too late.

He pushed her against the wall, trapping her between his arms and hips. His hips painfully pushed against hers, holding her in place. His wand was digging into her neck painfully. Anna shrank into the wall, trying to get a bit , or any space between them. They glowered at each other for a minute, before finally he spoke.

"You are severely testing my tolerance and patience." Tom murmured to her, and Anna yelped as his wand burned her neck. She struggled to get away from him, thrashing and hitting anywhere she could reach, but it was no use.

The pain wasn't bad enough that she felt like screaming but she knew there would be a blister there tomorrow. It was more like a dis-comfort, which brought tears to her eyes. Finally the burning went away, and he lowered his wand, but did not release his hold on her.

"You need to learn your place," He smirked wickedly at her, and Anna suddenly became all too aware of their position. She started struggling again, hard this time.

"Don't even think about it, you slimy git!" She hissed at him, digging her nails into his arm, but he didn't flinch. When he got closer to her, she started clawing at his arms and face trying to damage anything she could. Unfortunately, Tom didn't let her go very far.

"You should be very, very careful my dear." He whispered, before finally letting her go. He had been holding her up so when he released her, she fell to the ground painfully. But it was better than being trapped by Tom Riddle.

She quickly picked herself up, brushing the dirt off her robes. She hesitantly touched the burn he had given her, and immediately pulled away in pain.

Anna glared at him but continued walking; she decided not to say a word to him, it was the best way to avoid conflict, and injury. They swiftly made it to the library, he even though Tom acted like he forgot their little incident, Anna remained on her guard.

They worked silently, and swiftly. Anna had to admit that she felt better now that they were a bit ahead of where Professor Ainsworth had wanted them to be.

She checked her watch and was relieved to see they had about 10 minutes until they had to leave for transfiguration.

Anna stretched, trying to get all the kinks out of her sore muscles. Abigail quietly collected her things and was about to leave when Tom stopped her.

"And where are you going," he asked her, she didn't even bother to turn around. There was no need, he wasn't going to keep her here.

"I'm going to lunch so that I can walk to class with Benjamin." Anna told him, starting to walk away. Once she got out of the library, she turned and was surprised but pleased that he hadn't followed her.

Anna walked into the great hall and slipper next to Benjamin quietly who was just finishing his meal. She grabbed a sandwich, and took small bites.

"Hey, how was the library?" Benjamin asked her, completely turning his attention to her.

"Boring, and annoying, especially because riddle was there. But we didn't really talk." Anna shrugged, finishing off her sandwich. Benjamin nodded, seeming a bit relieved

"We better head to transfiguration so we're not late." Benjamin exclaimed, grabbing his bag. Anna looked in her bag and cursed.

You go on, I forgot my book in the library. Tell Dumbledore where I am if he's not late himself." Anna told Benjamin. He nodded and kissed her quickly on the cheek before she hurried back to the library, praying she wouldn't run into Tom.

Luckily the halls were clear and she reclaimed her book and started towards the transfiguration classroom, which was luckily not far from the library.

Anna walked Into Dumbledore's class, ignoring Tom's glare. Benjamin waved her over and she sat next to him, blushing slightly as he smiled at her. She could feel her eyes making holes in the back of my head, but she decided to ignore it.

"Hey," Benjamin murmured, looking sideways at her. Anna bit the inside of her cheek, trying not to smile. She loved to tease him.

"Did you get your book?" He asked her.

"I would assume so," she said, giving him a smirk.

He gave her a cheeky grin but backed down. Anna couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment that they were in class, and that Tom Riddle was watching them.

Professor Dumbledore walked in, silencing them, and Benjamin gave Abigail's hand a quick squeeze before turning to his notes. Anna smiled softly at him, loving how sweet he was.

Anna peeped behind her and sure enough Riddle was glaring daggers into her head. She rolled her eyes and turned back around. He was so unreasonable sometimes.

Anna snorted at the thought. Of course he was unreasonable. He was Tom Riddle.

As class drug on, Anna found herself looking at Benjamin, and the more she looked, the more she felt Riddle's glare on her. Anna shifted uncomfortably, trying to ignore the glare she felt on her.

When class was over and Dumbledore dismissed them, Benjamin took her hand once more leading her out. Anna couldn't help but laugh as he kissed her, but quickly deepened the kiss.

Anna shivered as his hands wrapped around her waist, holding her closer to him.

"Well isn't this sweet." Anna sighed internally as she recognized the voice that interrupted them. She smiled a bit at Benjamin, trying to soothe his irritated look.

Anna turned to look at Tom, and coldly glared at him.

"Do you need something?" She bit out, trying not to start a fight between them. Riddle's eyes flashed dangerously but he smiled.

"Just wanted to chat with you quickly about our project. Since we have it next of course. I was going to offer to walk you there, but if you're too busy..." She cursed him internally, but Anna gritted her teeth and nodded.

Benjamin was looking at riddle suspiciously, but when he met her eyes, his face softened.

"I'll see you at dinner okay?" She asked him, letting go of his hands.

"Are you sure?" He asked her, his eyes darting to riddle again, where he stood smirking. She wanted to say no, but Riddles anger was not worth it. Anna unconsciously rubbed her neck, and winced at the pain.

"Yeah, besides you have to go to your divination class, no use in you both walking me." She assured him.

"Alright, I'll see you soon." He quickly kissed her on the cheek; he nodded at riddle and then left. Anna watched him go, regret churning in her stomach.

Riddle cleared his throat, and Anna swiftly turned around, glaring at him.

"So, what did you want to talk about? What were you thinking about some of the runes I wrote?" She asked him, starting to walk. She wanted to keep this conversation business like.

"Oh I didn't really want to talk about that." He said briskly. "But how nice is it that we're talking outside of class.

"You sneaky little snake, I swear." She growled at him. "If you have nothing to say to me than I'm leaving."

"Oh no," he smirked at her. "I have a lot of things to say to you."

Anna nervously shifted on her feet and walked a bit faster, in false hope of putting distance between them.

But tom wouldn't let anyone walk away from him. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her into him. Anna instantly started banging her fists against his chest, but she was no match for him.

He grabbed her hands, and pulled her even closer. Anna shivered at the fury swirling around in his eyes. His eyes were flashing red, causing her to shudder violently.

"You should be, very, very careful darling. You can't hide your little secrets forever, and trust me, one day I will make you beg to tell me your pathetic secrets, and then I'll make you regret wasting my time," He whispered in her ear.

"Go to hell," Anna snarled at him.

"Do you need another reminder of how to respect your superiors?" Riddle hissed; he pushed it want down on the burn on Anna's neck, making her gasp out in pain.

Anna wanted to retort but before could he pushed her away, causing her to crash into the wall. Anna gasped, as the breath was knocked out of her. He seemed to very much enjoy throwing her into things.

He walked away from her, obviously bent in leaving her there so she'd be late. He must have still thought she couldn't get around the castle on her own.

Anna pushed herself up, wincing a bit at a pain in her side but she ignored it as she made her way to class. Anna arrived just in time and nearly fainted as she did.

Anna gritted her teeth as she realized the only spot left was next to riddle. She slowly walked over to seat and sat down, turning away from riddle and ignoring him.

Before Riddle could say anything Professor Ainsworth walked in, silencing the classroom. Anna focused on her work and Professor Ainworth's voice. She was really just trying to focus on not looking at Tom Riddle.

He seemed to burn a hole through her skull and his stare made her feel so small. She couldn't handle it. The knowledge that he could make her beg for death one day and that terrified her, and angered her at the same time.

On one hand she wanted to stay far, far away from him. But it seemed like there was something pulling us together. For him it was the knowledge he wanted, he wanted to know the secrets that lurked in her head; the ones she would take to her grave.

For Anna, she didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the knowledge that he was going to be so terrible, so great, so powerful one day. It was overall horrifying.

Anna shifted uncomfortably, for the twentieth time. Finally the bell rung and before Anna could even get out of her seat, riddle was long gone.

'Good, maybe he's finally got the message,' Anna grumbled to herself, beating down the twinge of disappointment that was bubbling in her stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

This is it guys, this is the chapter where shit starts going down. Prepare yourselves.

**Disclaimer**: I in no way, shape, or form own JK Rowlings characters.

* * *

Anna checked herself in the mirror for what seemed like the tenth time. She had picked a modest gown for Slughorn's party. It was a long, elegant, sleeveless black dress. It was perfect if she was being honest. The party was what she was really worried about.

She checked the time and swore. She was 5 minutes late, of course. Anna hurriedly put on her heels and grabbed her wand, carefully tucking it into the strap that was hidden on her leg, under her dress. Just In case.

Anna walked out and carefully walked down the stairs. That as just what she needed, to fall down in front of everyone. She smiled at Elizabeth and Chelsea, who were waving at her. She walked over to them and listened at thy cooed over her dress and how cute she and Benjamin would look tonight.

"You look beautiful," Benjamin came from behind her. He wrapped his arms around her; Anna sighed into him, grateful for his warmth. The girls quickly said goodbye to Anna, and walked off.

"You look amazing as well." She smiled. She turned around, facing him. He leaned into her, capturing her lips in a warm kiss. He smiled into her lips before breaking the kiss. He straightened his robes and held his arm out to her. She lightly took it and let him lead her out of the common room.

As they arrived to Slughorn's office, which was decorated to its best, Slughorn came over to them. A drink in his hand, and pink on his cheeks he seemed very, very into the party spirit.

"Anna! You look lovely, and Benjamin, so good to see you two here. And together as well!" He motioned to them, seeming light on his feet. Anna took a quick look at Benjamin and saw he was trying to contain a laugh.

"Thank you very much Professor," Anna replied, a smile tugging on her lips.

"Go on you two, go mingle," he motioned again around the room and wandered off, probably to pour himself another drink. Benjamin and Anna looked at each other, before bursting into laughter.

"I don't think I've ever seen him that drunk," Benjamin shook his head in astonishment in between laughter. "Do you want to dance?" He held his hand out to her, and Anna nodded. He grabbed her hand and spun her around, causing her to shriek quietly.

"I got you," he laughed, putting her in an upright position. They danced for a bit, Anna just trying to keep on her feet while Benjamin led them gracefully around the dance floor. Anna's eyes wandered around the room as they danced. Slughorn was heartily laughing at something Malfoy and Lestrange said, and his guests seemed to be enjoying themselves,

She looked by the punch table and was startled to find Riddle staring right at her. Anna stared back as Riddle slowly took a drink of his champagne, never taking his eyes off her. Anna quickly averted her eyes and tried to look back at Benjamin.

The burning stare she felt never left her as she tried to ignore him. In fact the more she ignored him, the hotter the gaze felt on her neck. Though she knew her cheeks were bright red and her stomach churned like she was going to throw up, she also knew that Benjamin had no idea what was going on. And she wasn't about to clue him in.

Anna took another look at Tom before she took Benjamin's hand and quickly led him off the dance floor.

"What's wrong?" Benjamin asked; he seemed bothered that she had interrupted their dance.

"I have to go to the bathroom and I didn't want to leave you alone on the dance floor." Anna tried to explain.

"It's okay Anna, I'll dance with him." Katherine said, appearing from behind Benjamin. She gave Anna a quick smile before tugging Benjamin away, back onto the dance floor.

Anna was a bit speechless, but the churning in her stomach demanded her attention .She quickly walked the crowd of people, until she was back in the hall. Anna pressed a hand to her forehead, trying to calm down. She couldn't take the way Tom was staring at her. It was making her head hurt, and her stomach churn.

It was making her too hot.

Anna turned red at the thought and she groaned as she burst into the bathroom. She stumbled to the sinks and splashed water onto her face, trying to pool herself together. Anna looked into the mirror, and shook her head.

"You are not attracted to Tom Riddle," She told the girl in the mirror. "You are with Benjamin." Anna starred at herself feebly, wondering if she could even make herself believe that.

It didn't matter. It didn't matter how he looked at her and it didn't matter how it made her feel. He's a horrible, evil git who she should be trying to avoid. He's the one she and her friends have been running from for years, the one they thought they could defeat.

He'd kill her if he found out.

He was already suspicious.

Anna cried out, sinking onto the floor. How could she, who had never been able to even lie to her teachers, fool that darkest, greatest wizard of her time? Here he was even more terrifying. No one knew what he was destined to do, or what he's doing now. He could get away with anything, and that terrified her.

He was going to kill her.

Anna quickly wiped her face and stood up. She had to get back to the party, to Benjamin. Anna gathered her courage and walked out of the bathroom. She needed to head back to the party, and to Benjamin, though Tom's stare would follow her. She quickly looked around before heading back towards the party. Out of nowhere, someone launched themselves out of the shadows into her.

Anna shrieked as she was pulled down, and a hand was put over her mouth. Anna looked up at her attacker and wasn't surprised when it was Tom. He peered down at her face, and Anna tried to struggle against him. He easily ignored her shaky kicks.

"Don't move," he warned her. She immediately stilled, terror rising in her throat.

He moved closer to her until their noses were touching. Anna stilled her breath and peered into his eyes. Unconsciously she could feel her eyes slipping shut. His mouth connected with hers for a second before he hungrily bit down on her lip.

Anna gasped and wound her hands into his hair. They kissed eagerly until Anna broke off, gasping for breath. Tom moved down her neck, licking and sucking softly. Anna was breathless and instead of telling Tom to stop or throwing him off her, she encouraged him with her needy whines.

Anna cried out when Tom bit down, breaking skin. He quickly lapped up the blood and kissed the mark. The pain settled into a dull throb. Anna slumped against the floor, abruptly and completely drained. Tom quickly got off her and stalked off without another word.

Anna pulled herself up with the wall, and with Tom gone, her mind cleared. She touched her neck lightly and flinched at the fiery pain. Anna scowled in the darkness. She quickly put her hair over her neck and was pleased that it hid the mark. She quickly charmed her hair to stay in place. It would hide the mark until she could get back to her dorm.

"Anna," Benjamin called. Anna turned around and nervously smiled at Benjamin, who was jogging down to her. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry, I was feeling ill." She lied.

"Do you need to go to hospital wing?" Benjamin asked. He touched her forehead, as if trying to feel for a fever. She cringed away from him, guilt pulling at her stomach.

"No, no. I'm feeling much better. I just need to go to bed."

"Alright, let's go back to the dorms." Benjamin said, taking her head and leading her down the corridors. Anna tried to suppress the guilt that felt like poisoning her, but nothing seemed to ease it.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Benjamin whispered in her ear. Anna stretched out and laid down, resting her head in his lap, and looked up at him. Benjamin was suppressing his grin, but she still saw it.

She reached up and wound her fingers through his hair and lightly pulled him down. Their lips met and Anna smiled against his lips.

Why would she ever want to give this up? How would she ever be able to? Even though she was slightly bored with their relationship, she couldn't deny that she loved the way he made her feel.

How could she think being with Tom could be better than this?

Instantly the thought weighed Anna down and she broke their kiss. Benjamin looked down at her, concern etched into his features. She instantly felt like crying, because here was this absolutely perfect guy who was just amazing, and he liked her. And yet she couldn't break her mind away from tom bloody Riddle.

It wasn't fair.

"Something wrong?" Benjamin asked her, tracing his fingers over her cheek. He cupped her cheek and she held his hand, leaning into his touch.

"I'm... I'm just really glad I met you." She said in a hushed tone.

"Me too." He replied, looking content once again.

Abigail looked past him and groaned at the figure that was coming closer and closer to them. She instantly sat up, and glared at the oncoming person.

"Ah, Anna. There you are." Riddle said, giving a polite smile to Benjamin. He couldn't fool her though, his eyes were burning. Anger danced in his eyes and Anna briefly wondered how Benjamin couldn't see it.

"Yes, I'm here." She sighed.

"I was hoping that you would accompany me to the library, I wanted to go over a theory for out project." He said. Anna hesitated which made riddle raise an eyebrow.

Anna bristled and instantly stood up. Instead if cursing riddle like she had originally planned, she turned paused and decided it would be better not to cause a scene. She turned to Benjamin and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you later," she whispered before getting pulled away by Riddle.

They walked in a stony silence on the way to the library. At least she thought they were. Anna snapped out of her thoughts and looked around the hallways her and riddle were traveling in.

Anna immediately stopped, due to the fact that they were going in the opposite direction of the library. Riddle noticed her halt and was now standing in front of her, and he had the god awful smirk on his face.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, glaring at him suspiciously.

"Well you stopped walking, I wasn't about to leave you behind." Tom said innocently.

"We're going the wrong way." Anna ground out, ignoring the heat on her face due to Tom's intense stare.

"Mmm, I don't think we were." Tom murmed and before she could blink he had pushed her into the wall. Anna licked her lips before she could stop herself and tried to look anywhere but Riddle. Memory's from the party last week raced through her mind.

"Let me go, you ass!" She glared.

"I don't think so, I quite like this position." Tom purred. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer to him. His lips were now inches away and Anna's mind was starting clouding over from his closeness.

"We're not doing this, get away from me!" She hissed harshly, trying to squirm out of his grasp. Tom pushed harder against her, pinning her completely to the wall. He leaned closer until their faces were almost touching.

"Are you ready to spill your dear secrets?" He whispered against her lips. Anna couldn't even focus on what he was saying to her.

"I can't." Anna whispered, as she tried to clear her foggy mind. It was hard though with Tom being so close. Usually being so close to someone would be make her uncomfortable, even with Benjamin, but with Tom all she felt was excitement and fear.

It wasn't a bad combination.

Benjamin...

Anna startled at his name and instantly felt horribly guilty.

"We can't. Benjamin..." She began as she tried to twist out of his grasp but before she could even speak Tom growled, silencing her.

He swiftly leaned in and hungrily kissed her. Anna couldn't help but respond. Soon her hands were wrapped tightly in Tom's hair and his hands are right against her hips, and only getting higher. She gasped and tried to catch her breath as his lips traveled to her neck, nipping and nibbling on her skin.

Anna arched her back, pushing herself into him as he bit down hard on her neck. She could practically feel him smirking into her neck.

"Say you need me,"

"Tom, please." Anna gasped out, pulling a bit on his hair. "I need you. So much." At the plea Tom immediately let her go. She whined softly at the loss of heat but quickly her head started to unfog and she realized what had just happened.

Anna stared confusedly at her shirt on the floor and realized she was in her bra. She immediately turned red and covered herself up.

When had he gotten her shirt off?

"Oh my god." Anna whispered to herself. She was mortified, and just horrified at herself. She couldn't even remember what she had said but the smirk on his face told her it was probably humiliating.

"We should get back to the dining hall, it's time for dinner." Riddle sneered. Of course he was satisfied. She groaned internally at what they had been about to do.

Tears threatened to build up in her eyes, as she realized the gravity of what she had done and would have done. She had been close to fucking Voldemort. The monster that had killed all her friends.

She felt as if she would be sick.

They walked quietly back, while Anna tried hurriedly to fix her hair and clothes, Riddle made no such move. His hair was ruffled and his collar of his shirt was a bit wrinkled as was his shirt.

Anna ran her tongue over her lips quickly, and winced at the stinging. Bastard must have bit harder than she had originally thought.

"You really shouldn't do that," Riddle muttered darkly in her ear. "It's quite distracting". His closeness made her nervous and she instantly tried to move away. Of course that only made him grab her and pull her to him.

He kissed her once again, his tongue gliding over hers and he bit down sharply on her lip. He released her and she stumbled back, a bit dazed.

Instantly she snapped out of it and sent Tom a glare that would have made a dementor drop dead.

She walked into the great hall, brushing past him.

_'Fake it till you make it.'_ Ginny used to say to her. So she held her head high and sat down next to Benjamin, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. If he thought she looked suspicious he didn't comment.

Maybe that was what broke her heart when it came to Benjamin. He wanted to believe the best in her. He ignored the little hints and just gave her all his love.

And all she could really give him was pain.

"How was the library?" Benjamin asked her, turning his full attention to her.

"It was uneventful. Tom's theory is going to be very helpful to our project go." Anna answered, picking at her nail.

She quickly looked up at him, and immediately regretted it. The sadness was plain in his eyes. He thought he was losing her, and he knew it was to Riddle. Why wasn't he angry?

"But it was really boring, I'd much rather be here with you." He smiled at that, but it was obvious to Anna that he didn't believe her.

"Anna, can I speak with you in my office?" A voice asked her. Anna swirled around to see Dumbledore looking at her expectantly.

"Of course Professor," She sputtered, immediately standing up.

"I'll see you later okay." Anna told Benjamin, squeezing his hand.

"Of course." He said lightly as she walked away with Dumbledore. They were silent as we walked to his office. Anna suspected he was disappointed in her, most likely because of Benjamin.

Slughorn was a terrible gossip.

Once they got to his office, Dumbledore whispered the password and we stepped into his office. Anna immediately sat down in the seat in front of his desk, as he sat down as well.

"Lemon drop?" He asked her kindly.

"No thank you." She declined politely. Dumbledore nodded absent mindedly and put the bowl back down. The silence that followed was uncomfortable.

"Sir, I think I know why you wanted to see me." Anna admitted. Her stomach twisted nervously, and she was almost afraid she would burst into tears.

"Do you?" he asked her, peering at her over his spectacles. Anna took a deep breath and decided she was finally ready to admit the truth of her situation.

"Is this about Benjamin?" Anna asked. "Because I know I shouldn't have gotten into a relationship while I was here, it's just making everything so messy. I… I'm ending it with him soon sir. The sooner the better."

"No that's not what I wanted to talk to you about," He admitted. Anna peered up at him, completely perplexed by him. The sadness in his eyes startled her and she instantly felt guilty again, though she didn't know what she had done.

"This is about Mr. Riddle." Dumbledore said. His voice had an edge and Anna could see the muscles in his face tighten. Her mind stopped and started; trying to understand the look he was giving her and the tone of his voice.

"Your identity is your post valuable possession, protect it Miss Chapman." Dumbledore professed, peering down at her with sad eyes. Anna flinched away from him, his disappointment too much for her to bear.

"I'm afraid you are losing yourself under his influence," He proclaimed to her, his voice filling with sorrow. She suddenly wanted to scream at him, declare that it had been him who wouldn't help her and who had gotten her into this mess.

"I'm not, Sir I-I have no idea what you're talking about." She stammered, trying to make herself believe it. It didn't work so well.

"You should not forget where your true loyalties lie, and where your home is Anna. You do not belong here." Dumbledore's eyes held no twinkle as he looked upon her and her anger spiked once more.

"Then send me back, I would want nothing more." Anna Seethed. "But you won't, will you? You are a fool. You want me to leave, but will do nothing to help me."

"The only thing I am concerned about it the safety and the concern of the students here." Dumbledore exclaimed. "And I fear you will be the one to bring destruction down on our world."

Anna stayed silent, for she did not trust herself to speak. He knew nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"You are as ignorant as the men you seek to destroy. You are a fool and a coward. You are keeping me here because you believe I will play a part in your scheme. All I want is to return to when I belong, and yet you decline me that privilege." She snapped at him, not caring how he took her words. To her surprise he stayed calm.

"You have no idea what I've been going through, and all alone. I've been losing my mind, and you don't even care. You haven't tried to help me since I've got here, even though you promised you would." She shouted at him.

He was silent as she started at him, trying to find any kindness she had often found in his eyes. But there was none. None directed towards her.

"You are not the man I believed you to be." Anna said quietly as she stood up and made her leave of the room. As she stepped out of his office, she breathed in deeply enjoying the shadows and the light smell of parchment shifting through the air.

The suffocating presence of Dumbledore was gone and she could breathe normally again. As she started walking down the corridor, she suddenly realized what had just happened. She had just ruined the relationship with the man who was the only one who could even potentially get her home. All because she lost her temper. The thought alone made her stop walking and lean against the wall.

'_Why is everything so hard here?'_ Anna seethed silently. She had a headmaster who wouldn't trust her and wouldn't help her get home. She has a psychopathic Tom Riddle hell bent on ruining her life, and his goons always watching and following her.

The only good thing here, the only thing that gave Anna a bit of hope was Benjamin. He is what tempted her to stay. But she didn't deserve him, and he didn't deserve a mess like her.

And he was also a bad thing, because she couldn't even look at him anymore without being racked by guilt.

It felt like everything around her was sinking and she was drowning, everything was spiraling out of control and she couldn't stop it. Nothing was in her control anymore. Anna looked at her shaking hands, and gritted her teeth. She was so tired of all of this. She was tired in general.

She knew what she had to do. It was time to separate herself from this world. She needed to leave and get out. She was in much too deep, and it was collapsing around her.

Anna prepared herself, she wondered if she would ever be ready to break Benjamin's heart. Probably not. She was too damn selfish.

"Anna," she yelped out in surprise as a hand roughly grabbed her by her shoulder. She turned, only to see Abraxus Malfoy glaring down at her. She struggled to get out of his grip but he only tightened his hold and yanked her up.

Anna gasped out in pain, but Abraxus ignored her as he grabbed her arm and started dragging her down the corridor. She opened her mouth the scream out but he silenced her with a quick flick of his wand. She clawed and beat at his hand angrily, just trying to get him to release his hold on her, but he ignored her attempts to get free.

As he yanked her down the stairs and through the hallways she finally gave up and struggled to keep up with him. Her arm would defiantly be bruised tomorrow, which she cursed Malfoy for.

Tom had to be behind this, She thought bitterly while she racked her brain for anything she had done to piss him off. It might have been that he saw her kiss Benjamin when she had gotten to him. But he always saw that, and had never done anything.

The realization made her sick to her stomach.

"_You should be, very, very careful darling. You can't hide your little secrets forever, and trust me, one day I will make you beg to tell me your pathetic secrets, and then I'll make you regret wasting my time,"_ He had whispered in her ear.

That was weeks ago though, why was he so angry now?

Finally Malfoy stopped dragging her and her attentions snapped to where they were, but she didn't recognize the place.

'He's going to torture me,' Anna realized in horror, closing her eyes. She tried to breathe but her breaths were starting to become short and panicked. She wouldn't tell him anything, she absolutely refused to. But that meant taking his torture until he just decided to kill her. Something told her that he wouldn't give up and kill her very easily.

Malfoy knocked on the door, and it creeped open. Her eyes widened at the scene that was laid out before her. Inside the room was all of Tom's cronies, Goyle, Crabbe, Knott, Prince, Rosier, Rowle, Mulciber, Lestrange, Black, and Dolohov. Anna choked back a sob when she saw Benjamin In the center of them, looked terrified and confused.

"No!" She tried to scream, but remembered that she was silenced. Malfoy let her go; obviously knowing that she would immediately rush to Benjamin's side, there was no way for her to even escape. Anna scrambled to get over to him, and faintly realized, through her cries, Malfoy also must have released her of the silencing curse.

"Benjamin," Anna choked out, taking in his bruised and bloody figure. "I'm so sorry." He seemed to ignore her words and tried to push her away, pain written on his face.

"Anna, you need to get out of here, Riddle, he's evil! He'll kill you!" Benjamin said to her, obviously thinking that she didn't know. Abigail didn't say anything; she just stoked his cheek, trying not to cry. She was failing miserably though.

"Oh god this is all my fault," She whispered in horror.

He was going to use Benjamin to get her to talk. They were both going to die.

"Well isn't this sweet." There he was. Anna turned to see tom sneering at her, his eyes flashing red, causing as shudder to rack through her body.

"This has nothing to do with him," She spoke quietly, only focusing on Tom. "He has done nothing to you."

"That's where you're wrong darling. I've let you and this little facade go on much too long. I'm not a patient man, and I have been much too lenient with you. That ends tonight. "Tom smirked. Anna stayed silent, wordlessly praying to anyone who would listen. Benjamin didn't deserve to die for her sins.

"He doesn't deserve to be punished for my wrongdoings. Please," She begged, trying to get Tom to spare Benjamin.

"Begging already? But we are just getting started." He laughed, followed by the cruel laughter of his followers. "Have you told your precious Benjamin what we've been up to _sweetheart_?" His voice was cruel and she instantly felt Benjamin flinch beneath her.

"Ah yes, you're perfect little angel is really just another whore in my bed." Tom hissed. she could feel Benjamin shaking, and she didn't have to look to see that he was seething.

"You liar." Anna yelled at him.

"Tut, tut inside voices my dear Anna. But you know what, you're right. You mean so much more to me than some mere whore." Tom sneered at her. "Let's stop the casualty's and get down to the real reason you're here."

"Now tell me, what is your real name?" Tom asked her, lurking closer to them. She sheltered Benjamin's body away from him.

"Anna Chapman." She cursed herself for not picking a new name, for he would surely think she was lying.

"Liar," Tom hissed, raising his wand. Benjamin's body twitched and then awful screams erupted from his mouth. Anna turned to him, and shrieked at the look of pain on his face.

"No, No! I'm telling you the truth, that is my real name," She sobbed out, turning back to Tom. He nodded, and smiled but didn't release the curse on Benjamin.

"Where are you from?" Tom asked her; she was somehow able to hear him over Benjamin's agonizing screams.

"France," Anna choked out. She cursed herself, but she could not let Tom know that truth. But she could feel her resolve breaking down as Benjamin screams became deafening.

"What are you doing to him," She cried.

"If you are lucky, you will never have to find out." Tom smirked, and as Anna turned back to Benjamin, she sobbed as she saw blood seeping out everywhere, and his skin peeling. They had silenced him, but she could still hear his screams in her mind, and she still saw his mouth opening in screams and the excruciating look on his face.

"Stop it, please Tom stop it." Anna sobbed, though she knew it was no use.

"Tell me the truth," he screamed, grabbing her and pushing her into the wall. She clawed at his face, trying destroying anything she could get her nails on. He slammed her back into the wall, and her eyes went into the back of her skull as her head crashed into the stone wall once more.

"You're killing him," Anna sobbed. Her head was spinning and her vision was beginning to blur, but she still feebly tried to push him away.

"You can stop it now darling, just tell me the truth," he purred, trying to coax the truth out of her.

"Go to hell," She gasped out, spitting in his face. He angrily wiped his face and backhanded her. She cried out as her head hit the wall once more. Tom threw her to the ground, and towered over her.

"Looks like our little princess needs a bit more persuading." He laughed, a cruel sneer infecting his beautiful features. Anna winced as he raised his wand, pointing it down at her.

"Crucio" he whispered, and Anna's eyes widened in horror at the look of pure excitement on his face.

One word had her writhing and screaming in pain. In everything she had gone through, she had never felt such extreme and complete pain as this. Even though she had experienced it before, no one could ever get used to pain like this. It was as though a thousand knives were ramming into her. It was as if her skin was being peeled from her body, one strand at a time. No pain was worse than what she was feeling.

Anna clawed at the ground, her arms, trying to escape the pain, but it was useless. She wish he would just kill her. She wanted to die. Dying would be so much better than this pain. This would go on forever, there was no escaping it.

He kept the curse on her for minutes, but it felt like hours and hours. By the time Tom removed the curse she was twitching and sobbing on the floor. Her muscles protested and twitched, sending waves of pain throughout her body.

Sobs racked throughout her whole body, and she could not suppress the tears that flowed out of her eyes. Anna opened her mouth, as whimpers and loud dreadful sounds came from it. It was a combination of groaning and sobbing.

Tom leaned down, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She shuddered away from his fingers; repulsed with the warmth she felt where his finger had touched her skin. He grabbed onto her hair, pulling it as he forced her to meet his eyes.

"Do you need another go darling?" He asked her, raising his eyebrows.

"No," Anna gasped out. "Please no."

"Then tell me the truth." He screamed at her, his eyes completely red at this point. She groaned as she realized she had no choice, she couldn't do it anymore.

"My name is Anna Chapman, and I'm from England. I was born October first, 1980." she said softly, looking up at him. Tom's eyes glowed with victory.

"Well, well. We do have an interesting little predicament here." Tom's tone was smug and his face showed he was more than satisfied. "Incendio"

Anna closed her eyes, and waited for the flames to take her. She was prepared for the agonizing pain. But the pain never came. Instead she opened her eyes and nearly fainted. Benjamin's body was on fire, and his screams filled the room. His hair was burnt, and his skin was sizzling. The smell of burning flesh filled the room.

She rolled away from Tom, sobbing as she was sick.

"You're a monster!" Anna shrieked, sobs racking throughout her body. Riddle smirked at her, and she was nauseous at the way he looked. He was happy. He had a gleeful sort of air around him, and all because he tortured and murdered someone. Someone she was very close to.

"I loved him." Anna sobbed.

"No you didn't. Do not even dare to lie to me." Riddle said coldly. He kicked her over so that she was facing him; Abigail moaned and tried to shield herself away from him. She just wanted the pain to be over. She wanted to forget.

Anna sobbed loudly as she felt him invade her brain, searching every crevasse and inch of it. She stared in horror at him as he watched every memory she had of him, of Harry, of Dumbledore. She started to scream as his presence in her mind became painful and then too much to bare.

"Stop, please it hurts!" Anna sobbed. She screamed again, louder this time, as the pain attacked her brain, and her memories. It felt like knives stabbing into her brain, and it felt like something was shifting in her mind. She could feel him tampering with something, changing something.

"Shush now little one. Everything will be just perfect in a minute." He assured her, though it didn't help her in the least. In fact his words only made her more frightened. The pain was even worse then. Her mouth was open, trying to scream, but nothing would come out.

'_This is it,'_ she thought faintly_. 'He's going to kill me.'_

"Obliviate" was the only thing Anna heard before she passed out.

* * *

I kinda have no words for this chapter because it was really sad to write even though i knew when i started writing this what was going to happe to Benjamin...I'm just gonna go sit in the corner for a while

The next chapter is going to be shorter and the chapetera after are going to be too, only by like 1000 wrods so instead of being like 5000 words long they're gonna start being 3500-4000.

~Drew


	5. Chapter 5

**To: A Fan of yours- Actually i am not a boy, but a 17 year old girl, who is just as awesome. My dad named me after Drew Barrymore, but i tell everyone my real name is Andrew. P.S i am a fan of yours too :) **

**To: Ms. Romance Fan****- Thank you so much for your review, because i want you guys to tell me things like this. I want you guys to connect to my characters and be like, 'Yo, she's being a fucking idiot' because Anna is acting quite Dumb. Though i disagree that she's acting like a lust minded fool, i do think that Anna has been having some trouble in last few chapters, which is going to be explained in a few more chapters. Anna's having some really conflicted feelings because on one point she really doesn't like Tom, she finds him arrogant and she doesn't like how he treats people, and he killed all her friends in the future. But on the other hand there's something about him that draws her to him, and she, like you, is really curious to why he wants her in the future. But Anna does actually want to get back, because even though everyone she loves is dead, she still knows what a huge risk she's at being so far in the past. I don't really know if Anna going to redeem herself to you, because Anna is being written the way i want her to be written, and you might not like where I'm going with this story. I really hope you stick around though. **

Here it is, a week late, but its still here, chapter 5. I'm sure some of you who know me better thought i had abandoned but thankfully, that was not the case. It was just a very busy and hectic week last week and i just didn't have time to upload anything.

But now that it is spring break, i am relaxing in my lake house and writing and i just thought, oh yeah, i might as well upload the chapter i forgot to upload last week.

* * *

Blinding light, that's all she could see when she opened her eyes. How long had she been asleep? Where was she? This didn't feel like her bed. Anna blinked a few more times, trying to focus her vision. As her eyes cleared she realized she was in the infirmary.

Anna racked her brain, trying to remember what had happened. She remembered leaving Dumbledore's office after their meeting, and then…she had fallen down the stairs? No that couldn't have been right. She tried to remember if she had been ill last night, or any other reason why she could have fallen, but she could find none.

How strange.

How did she end up in the infirmary though? The fall must have knocked her out. She must have hit her head pretty badly, Anna noted as she winced at the throbbing in her temples. Her body felt sore all over and she groaned as she struggled to sit up.

"Oh dear, you're up!" Madam Pomfrey said, shuffling towards her. She turned her head to see Dumbledore at the door and the anger from their previous conversation seeped back in.

"Yes, we are so happy you're all right Miss Chapman. Tom told us you took quite a fall." Dumbledore said, smiling a bit. Anna looked to her left and noticed Tom for the first time.

"You saw me fall?" She asked him, a bit skeptical. She coughed once, wincing at the pain in her throat. She looked back at Tom with narrowed eyes. She hadn't seen him anymore near where she was. She would have seen him, wouldn't she have?

"Of course, Malfoy and I both. We were patrolling when we saw you falling down. You were out cold by the time you reached us. I carried you here." He said, smirking at her a bit. Anna narrowed her eyes at his tone, and looked at the others around her, but known of them looked suspicious of Tom's story.

"But headmaster, why are you here?" Anna suddenly asked Dumbledore. It didn't make sense why he was there, when she had just fallen. Dumbledore shifted, and scratched his beard, as though searching for words.

"Miss Chapman, I do have a reason for being here. I'm so very sorry." Dumbledore said, looking at her with an actual sincere expression of sadness.

"I don't understand what you're saying, why are you sorry?" Anna asked him. She was confused at the way he was looking at her.

"We found him in the forbidden forest this morning, and I'm afraid when we found him he was dead." Dumbledore explained, taking her hand and squeezing it lightly.

"Found who?" Anna asked him.

"Benjamin. Benjamin Garrick." Dumbledore answered her.

"I'm sorry, who?" Anna asked, completely confused now. It was tragic that someone had died, but why was Dumbledore telling her this? She tried to remember if she had ever heard that name but it didn't sound familiar at all.

"You remember who Benjamin is, don't you?" Dumbledore asked, concern etched on his features.

"Should I…?" Anna asked him. She looked around at the others confused and concerned faces and started to panic a little.

"You're crying." Dumbledore commented. Anna looked at him strangely and touched her face. She was shocked at the liquid running down her cheeks.

"So I am." She whispered. She looked at Dumbledore, and fear and panic where clear in her eyes. "Why am I doing that?" Anna's eyes immediately flashed to Tom. His expression was blank as always, but the way his eyes burned into her made her immediately look away.

Anna quickly wiped away the phantom tears.

"Who was he? Who was Benjamin ?" Anna asked, a bit hysterically.

"He was your boyfriend." Riddle answered her. His face was blank as it always was, but there was a glint in his eyes. It was almost smug.

"What are you talking about Riddle? Don't be so daft, I think I would remember if I had a boyfriend." Anna snorted.

"Oh dear, she must have hit her head a bit harder than we thought." Madam Pomfrey said, smoothing her hair out.

"So you're telling me that I had a boyfriend, who is now dead. Then I fell down some stairs and I've just forgotten him. Just to be clear. That's what you're all saying?" Anna asked them slowly, as though she was trying to fully understand.

"Is there anything you can do to reverse it?' Dumbledore asked madam Pomfrey.

"Afraid not. I'm sure with a bit of rest she'll remember in no time. Yes she'll be back to normal." Madam Pomfrey assured him.

"Can I leave?" Anna whispered to Madam Pomfrey. She suddenly felt too cramped with so many people standing around her. She needed to get out. She needed away from Riddle.

"Of course dear, just drink this for the pain and Mr. Riddle can escort you to class." Madam Pomfrey said, before Anna could argue she put a potion in her hand. She drank it, trying not to make a face at its bitter taste. She sighed as her head stopped throbbing and her muscles relaxed. When she got out of bed, her muscles didn't protest the way they had before.

"Can I have something for my throat as well? I must be coming down with a cold, my throat feels like it's on fire," Anna said.

"Of course dear, I did notice you were a bit hoarse when you woke up."

"Thank you," Anna said to her as she gave her another potion. She drowned it, before turning to Tom. He motioned at her to come and she gritted her teeth but continued to walk towards him. They walked in silence out of the hall and started down the stairs.

"Be careful," he murmured; a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Oh bugger off," She grumbled, annoyed and uncomfortable with how easily he teased her. But he just chuckled and they continued walking.

"You don't have to escort me." She said, trying to hint for him to leave. She found that his presence gave her a headache and she was itching to curse him.

"Of course I do, as headboy I want to make sure a young lady like you gets to class safely." He reasoned, with a sneer on his face.

"Don't give me that shit," Anna sniffed. Before she could realize her mistake, Tom pushed her into an empty classroom. Anna stumbled and turned swiftly to see him locking and silencing the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She shrieked at him. She pulled at her wand, but it flew out of her hand and into his. She scowled as he pocketed it.

"We have some…things to discuss." Tom smirked. Anna shifted, immediately uncomfortable. It seemed as though he knew something she didn't. She wanted to retort but the look he gave her kept her silent. He motioned for her to take a seat and she hesitantly sat on a desk. She raised an eyebrow at him, willing him to begin.

"Last night, when we found you, Malfoy and I, I discovered some fascinating things," He said, moving towards her. Anna casually swung her feet out, not letting him get too close to her. She narrowed her eyes at him, and he gave her a wide smile and continued.

This game of cat and mouse was beginning to annoy her.

"Fifty years is a long way to travel, is it not?" He asked her, coming even closer. He caught her legs and shifted until their bodies were almost touching. Anna's eyes widened and she opened her mouth, only to close it in shock. Her chest burned, and she tried to breathe but it was all coming out in short chokes.

"It's amazing actually, magic at its best. To have the knowledge of the future and the ability to change it is just astounding. It's a shame at how horribly you failed. You cannot defeat me; I am superior to you not only in physical strength, but mental and magical strength." Tom chucked. "It was a cute mission though."

"How?" she choked out.

"You were unconscious." He confessed. "It was all too simple."

"Did you mess with my memories? Make me forget this Benjamin?" Anna murmured.

"Maybe." Riddle hummed, seeming very pleased with him.

"But why? What did you do to him?" Anna asked him. She knew she didn't want to know the answer, but she felt responsible. She needed to know.

"If you're lucky you'll never have to find out," Riddle hissed, grabbing her arms.

"Though I'm going to do exactly what I did to every single one of the grandparents of the people who seek to destroy me." Tom hissed, gripping her arms tighter. "I think I'll start with Potter." He let go of her and started to walk away, Anna's brain screamed at her to stop him.

"RIDDLE" She cried in desperation. In an instant he turned around. He sighed and tsked at her, as though she was a small insolent child. Anger ran through her veins, and she had to remind herself not to let her temper get away from her.

"We have already gone over this my dear, you cannot beat me." He snarled at her. "And certainly not without a wand." He pulled out her wand and threw it to her. He was right, she couldn't beat him. She had acquired enough marks over this school year to confirm that. But she had to do something.

"I cannot let you kill him Tom." Anna knew she spoke weakly but she held her ground, trying her best to appear firm and strong. When inside she was weeping while her demons screamed for her blood.

"What are you going to do about it?" he hissed at her. Anna racked her brain, trying to think of anything she had to offer him. She had nothing of course.

"I don't know," She said softly, and walked to close the huge gap between them. "But I will do anything, anything you want."

"I want you to work for me, help me." He smirked. He lowered his wand and closed the space between them until their chests were touching. "I am brilliant, you are brilliant, and together we can find a way to ensure my horcruxes are indestructible."

"Are you bloody stupid?" She asked him, trying to step back away from him. But he grabbed her sides and pulled her back to him.

"If you don't Potter and Weasley will both be dead by tonight." He shrugged. She couldn't let him kill Harry and Ron's family, because then they would never be born. She had to make a quick decision, because Anna knew Tom Riddle patience was wearing thin.

"Fine, fine. Okay I will help you." She forced the words out, wondering what she was getting herself into.

"I have a Death Eater meeting tonight, and you will be there," he declared, obviously not caring whether or not she wanted to be there. Not that it really mattered anymore.

"Do I even have a choice," She spat out, suddenly very angry again. She bit her tongue, chanting over and over that she had to control her temper.

"No." He replied and stepped back from her. She was instantly relieved to have space between them, she hadn't been at all comfortable with how close he had been to her. Well she had more uncomfortable with how she felt when he was so close to her.

"Now come on, we should still be able to make it to the end of Defense of The Dark Arts." He claimed as he pulled her out of the classroom.

"Tom, I'm not going." Anna declared. She crossed her arms and stared across at Tom, who was standing outside the common room. He glared down at her coldly, as though he thought she would wither away under his intimidating glower.

As if.

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not wasting my evening in a room full of people who watched you kill some innocent boy and then you torture me." Anna laughed. "I have two feet left to write for the potion's essay and I want to work on our rune's project. I don't have time."

"You are going. It will take thirty minutes, at least. You can work in my room after."

Anna groaned and leaned against the wall. She knew there was no way she was winning this argument. By the smirk on Tom's face, he knew it too.

"Fine, but I'm not talking to them."

"You don't have to my dear, I will do all the talking, as usual." He smiled, and took her hand.

"My loyal Death Eaters, I'm sure you are wondering why I've called you all to this meeting, when we just had one last night." Tom said quietly. Anna silently watched, fascinated by the command and power Riddle had over these people.

"Tonight we welcome a new…asset to our collection. Anna, please come." Riddle motioned to her to stand right next to him. Anna slowly got up and walked over towards him. The Death Eaters parted for her, their heads bowed.

Anna settled a bit away from Tom, her hands behind her back and her face set in a cold indifference. Tom would not have that though; he pulled her closer to him, until they were side by side, barley touching.

"Anna will be helping me, and I expect that she will be treated will the same respect you bestow upon me. Things are different now, she's playing for our side now." Riddle smirked; the fire accented across the room, making the shadows of the Death Eaters stand out. The light flickered across Tom's face, highlighting his features.

"Of course, my lord." The crowd murmured, their heads still down. Their eyes flickered to her, some in resentment, and some in curiosity.

"Now, begin your report please. We didn't really get a chance last night." Anna stiffened at his voice and angrily moved away from him back towards the couch. Tom let her go, focusing back on his followers.

The meeting passed in a blur; Anna managed to block out most of what they were saying. By the time everyone was starting to leave, she was itching to leave herself. Anna nervously moved away as Tom's followers began to leave. They were her classmates, and she knew each of them, but here they were different.

They were the future shapers of the ones that killed her family, her friends. Here they were different.

"That went very well," Tom said to her, making her attention come back to him. She hadn't realized everyone had left.

"Tom, we need to discuss some things." Anna explained, sinking down onto the couch. He nodded and sat in the chair across from her.

"Yes we do," he agreed. Anna nodded, unsure of how to begin.

"We need to set…boundaries. I can't go to these meetings, I can't act as if I'm one of you. I will help you, I have to. But I can't do this." Anna explained. It was too much, even though she was being forced, she couldn't help but feel as though she was betraying her friends. The thought of being at these meetings, plotting how Tom would come to power made the pain in her chest too strong.

"Anna, you will do as you're told." Tom frowned at her. Anna shook her head, leaving the couch to pace. She needed to collect her thoughts and organize them.

"These are the people who will breed the ones that kill my family, my friends. I can't be around them like this." Anna said, her voice shaky.

Tom was silent.

"Tom, I didn't come here on purpose, no matter what you think. This was an accident, and I have to leave at some point. Dumbledore won't help me, so we need a new deal." Anna reasoned with him.

"A new deal?" he raised an eyebrow, frowning. She knew he wouldn't like that she was trying to turn the tables on him, but she had to try.

"Yes. If I help you with what you need, then you need to help me too. Help me find a way home."

"Anna, what do you have to go home to?" Tom scoffed.

"Absolutely nothing. But being here, in the past is dangerous. I could change too much, I could mess everything up. And then what will happen?" Anna scowled at him. Tom as silent before he looked back up to her.

"No."

"Excuse me?" Anna glared at him.

"I said no. I have no time to help you with such a worthless task. You and I will be focusing on my work. And then when I no longer need you, well…we can discuss that later." A chill ran down her spine, and she looked at him desperately.

"But, Tom I nee-" Anna tried to explain but he grabbed her from off the couch, interrupting her. He led her to the door before opening it and throwing her out. Anna stumbled a bit before catching herself. She straightened up and glowered at Tom who was still standing by the door, looking bored.

"You are such an ass!" Anna hissed at him. Tom just smirked before slamming the door.

Then next few weeks were strange. The news that Benjamin died had spread like wildfire, and the new that Anna had no memory of him spread even faster. People were treating her as though her husband had died. It was insane.

Anna ignored the whispers around her and tried to regain a bit of normalcy, but it seemed like she couldn't go anywhere without people giving their "condolences" to her. It was uncomfortable; Anna tried many times to get people to say these things to his friends but people still went to her.

All she could do was smile awkwardly and nod while people prattled off about some memory she knew nothing of, even if it involved her. Everyone was so sad and so sorry that he was gone, and yet Anna couldn't feel sad. She didn't know him.

Anna honestly wanted to rip Tom's face off for making her forget her memories. It was so frustrating to have pieces missing, and Anna hated feeling so helpless. Not only was she helpless with herself but with Tom.

He was making it obvious of their new "friendship". He walked her to class, sat with her in class and meals. He made sure she stayed close to him at all times. He barely let her breathe without him there. Of course he always made sure he acted like the perfect gentleman, but beneath the fake smiles and helpful hands, she knew the real tom was plotting.

Scheming to use her up and then get rid of her.

It didn't take time for people to start talking.

Anna could hear the new whispers that echoed the hall; she wasn't surprised at their hostility. There were rumors that her and Tom were dating and that she had been cheating on Benjamin with him.

Ridiculous people.

She had already tried to tell Dumbledore what had happened to her, but it was impossible, every time she tried to get the words off, her mouth ended up going off in a different direction, changing the subject.

It was increasingly frustrating.

She glared at some 5th years that were sending her scathing looks and they quickly scattered. Anna sighed and rubbed her temples, trying hard to just focus and not retreat into her mind. She would no help to anyone if she lost control.

She walked towards the heads common room, trying to ignore the accusing stares. It was as if people really thought she was jumping into bed with Riddle.

Of course Tom wasn't helping matters at all. He wouldn't leave her alone for 10 seconds. She seemed to be getting all the heat, people still treated Tom like he was an angel from the heavens while she was a whore who corrupted their poor Tom.

It was a joke. The whole thing made her hate him even more.

Anna walked into the dorm, and sat on the couch. She took out her work and tried to focus her attention. Tom wouldn't be back for a while, if he was telling the truth about the prefect meeting. Then again, when did Tom really tell the truth about anything? For all she knew , he could be off murdering puppies and kittens.

"Hello there darling." Tom whispered in her. Anna jumped, clutching her heart before gritting her teeth. Tom laughed from behind the couch, his couch actually. Anna was currently doing the transfiguration homework while trying to ignore Tom.

"I'm busy," Anna explained, shooing him away from her face. Tom just laughed and settled onto the couch next to her.

"What happened to your meetings?" Anna asked, sending Tom an accusatory glare.

"I didn't lie to you, because I know that's exactly what you're thinking. The meeting ended earlier than I expected." He shrugged. The silence that lapsed between them was invited.

"You're going to help me tomorrow." Tom announced. Anna snorted, and looked up from her essay. Tom ignored her and continued reading his book.

"With what, exactly?" Anna asked, anger seeping into her voice. She hated that she had no choice in this, barley any choice left in her life.

"Horcruxes." Tom answered her. The name seemed familiar, but she couldn't place on idea or picture for the term. Anna looked up from her essay again to ask what they were, when she heard his door slam shut. Anna sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose; it was like working with a child sometimes.

"You should probably go; when he goes to his room like that he doesn't come out all night." Emily said to her, as she stepped out of her bedroom. Emily was the head girl, who was also Gryffindor. She was one of the only Gryffindor's who was nice to all Slytherins.

Or as nice as she could bring herself to be.

"_My pleasure."_ Anna thought to herself. She gathered her bag before giving Emily and small wave and said her goodbyes.


	6. Chapter 6

"Anna, what are you helping him with?" Abraxus had been bothering her all morning, trying to weasel answers out of her. She had been growing more and more impatient but at this point it took all she had from cursing him across the room.

"If he doesn't want you to know then I have nothing to say to you." Anna replied, picking another book from the shelf. They were currently in the library, while Anna was picking out books for their potions assignment and Abraxus…well he was never much help anyway.

"Anna, he doesn't forgive easily. You must have something really good, or you must have something important or he would have killed you." Abraxus kept pushing. Anna raised an eyebrow at him, and studied him.

"What exactly do you remember from that night?" Anna asked quietly. The last thing they needed was the overheard.

"Tom killed Benjamin and then tortured you; we couldn't hear what he was saying to you, or what you said. He put up a barrier." Abraxus whispered back to her. Anna raised an eyebrow and let out a humorless laugh.

Even when he was torturing he was still protecting her.

"If Tom doesn't trust you enough to tell you, then I won't either. I don't exactly care for his bad side, you know." Anna turned her back on Abraxus and walked off. She could hear him grumbling behind her as they made their way back to their table, where Tom was sitting, already reading through some of his choice reads.

"Find anything useful?" He asked, not even looking up.

"Nope, not a thing." Anna shot a glare at Abraxus and sat back in her seat, crossing her arms. What she did to deserve being stuck with these two, she would never know. She was literally trapped between the devil's spawn and an idiot.

"Claws in kitty," Tom smirked, Anna turned her glare on him. She could only take so much Tom at one time.

"I'm leaving; I think you two have things under control." Anna stood up to leave, but Tom caught her wrist, harshly pulling her back.

"Where are you going?" He demanded, giving her a withering look.

"None of your business," Ann growled back, snatching her arm away from his grip. Tom raised his eyebrows and Anna sighed, Tom wasn't going to let her leave his sight without good reason.

"I'm going to my dorm, I'm tired and I would like very much to have space to think…alone." Anna admitted, turning to leave again, only to be stopped once again by her arm.

"Let go of me Tom," She hissed as she tried to snatch her arm away.

"There's no need, love. We'll go to my dorm." Tom smiled, moving his grip from her arm to her hand. He grabbed a book from the table and started walking, ignoring Abraxus's confused look.

"I said I wanted to be alone, Tom." Anna gritted out, but continued to walk next to him. As they walked through the halls, Anna ignored the glares from the girls passing them and the looks from the rest of Tom's supporters.

"I don't really trust you yet, darling. I can't have you going off and trying to tell someone about your situation," Tom replied finally, Anna cast him a suspicious look.

"I'm not an idiot you know," Anna grumbled, as he pushed her along. "I know what would happen."

"I would kill them," Tom said simply, and then whispered the password and pushed her into the common room.

"I hate you," Anna spit viciously at him. She kept her hands firmly at her side, trying to ball them up, she wanted to close her all body off from him.

Her hands, she, wouldn't stop shaking.

"Good, that's a wonderful start." Tom purred, trying to close the space between them. Anna back up on the bookcase before silently sliding her hand beneath a pile of books.

"That's a good little girl," Tom whispered as he stalked closer to her. She immediately threw the books at him, and ran around him as he cried out in pain.

"Go to hell," she muttered, running towards the door. Just as she reached the knob, a hand slammed against the door, sending cracks down the frame. Anna screamed, jumping back. She backed into the wall, wincing at the rage filled look he gave her. Tom stalked closer to her, a smirk clouding his angry features.

"Stay...away... From me." Anna's breathes came out ragged, her chest heaving up and down from the force of her breaths. Fear was clouding her sense, taking over her body.

"No, no, no." He tsked at her. "That's not how this works." His fist landed by her head on the last word and Anna shuddered away from him, which only caused him to come closer, until they're bodies were touching.

"You're stuck here," his breath was hot against her skin, her neck. He gently nipped at her skin, before harshly biting down. She screamed and thrashed away from him.

"You're not leaving, not when I have such big plans for you, darling." Tom growled against her neck, while planting feather light kisses to the mark, cooling the pain. It made Anna's head spin.

"Please," she gasped out, completely going slack. Her body was only held up by the force he was putting against here.

Tom looked up from her neck, at her tear stained face. She could see her reflection in his eyes, his deep, cold eyes.

"Hush now," he scolded before he crushed her to him, connecting their lips. She screamed into him, and tried to fight against him but that only seemed to excite him further.

Their lips moved against each other angrily, and Anna found herself giving in and returning Tom's harsh kiss.

Tom broke the kiss, and stared at her, as if he was waiting for her to make a move or respond to what just happened. But Anna stayed where she was, gazing back at Tom. He let go of her arms, and stepped away.

Anna wasted no time, and made a beeline for the door. She wiped her face, as tears fell from her eyes. She slammed the door and ran down the hall, towards the dungeons.

She fell against the wall and cried out, but not in pain. She slid onto the floor and cried, pulling her head to her chest. The tears she shed were in hate and rage, more for herself than anyone else. She wasn't supposed to be here.

She wasn't supposed to be betraying her friends, by kissing Tom Riddle. It didn't matter that he forced her, she always gave in. She wanted to. She wanted to feel her lips against her neck, biting down. His warm breath across her neck and face as he trailed soft kisses.

She hated him for it.

Anna made a pact to herself then, that if Tom wouldn't help her, and Dumbledore wouldn't help her, she would get home by herself.

"What a wonderful draught, Anna." Slughorn exclaimed, excitingly examining the potion her and Tom had created. Abraxus sat next to her, and was glaring of into space. As Slughorn turned his attention to Tom, Anna leaned closer to Abraxus.

"Does it hurt to think that hard?" She asked innocently, he turned his glare on her and pushed her away. She caught herself before she fell to the ground and checked to make sure Slughorn hadn't noticed. Luckily he was still fawning over Tom.

"You're coming to my dinner party tonight, aren't you Anna?" Slughorn asked, bringing her attention back to him.

"I don't have a date…" she awkwardly shrugged as unease spread over Slughorn's face.

"Yes, well of course, I do apologize." He stumbled out,

"I can take you Anna; I know you wanted to go." Tom said, turning to her with a smile on his face. Fake of course, it was written in his eyes. He must have some plan, something he needs to do tonight, and of course she had to help him.

"What a splendid idea," Slughorn cried out before Anna could even have a chance to speak.

"Of course," Anna gritted her teeth. "How sweet of you, Tom." He gave her a cold smile before turning back to his notebook.

"_How sweet of you Tom_." Abraxus mocked, his face suddenly way to close. Anna angrily jerked away from him, pushing him to the ground. The crash caused several pairs of eyes to turn to them, which made Abraxus turn red.

Anna just smiled at him as she pretended to help him up. He swatted her hand away, outing his chair back up and sitting down. The rest of the class easily slipped back into what they were doing but Tom was still scowling at them.

"Could you two stop bickering like children for two minutes?" He hissed out.

"She started it," Abraxus mumbled, sinking back into his chair like a sullen child. Tom just rolled his eyes before casting her a warning look. Anna waited until he was turned again before sticking her tongue out at Abraxus.

"Now that's just silly." Abraxus snickered, and Anna couldn't help but join in. Tom cast us a sideways look before shaking his head and turning back to his book, though now with a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"Abraxus, who are you taking to the party?" Anna asked him, resting her check on her palm and looking up at him in what she hoped looked like she was interested. Really she was just bored. Abraxus eye's suddenly lit up and he leaned closer.

"Katherine agreed to go with me," Abraxus whispered, pointing to a Sytherin girl with long blond hair. She turned towards them, and gave Abraxus a small smirk before flipping her hair and turning back towards her friends.

"Well, I'm sure you're excited about that," Anna rolled her eyes, and leaned away from him, back towards him.

"What is it, love?" He asked not looking up from his book as he turned a page.

"I'm bored, when is class over?" Anna sighed, looking around the room.

"Not for another 10 minutes. We finished early, my dear, thanks to our impeccable skills."

"Then tell me of your diabolical plan for Slughorn's event. I know you have one, don't you dare lie." Anna warned.

"You're not really in a position to making threats, love." Tom hummed out, suddenly looking up at her. His eyes were full of amusement and warmth. Anna's breath caught in her throat as she looked into his eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her and she looked away, blushing and trying to cough to cover up her embarrassment.

"Fine, don't tell me." She grumbled.

"I just need to ask him a few questions; our research isn't answering my question." Tom leaned closer to her, muttering so only she could hear.

"Then why do you need me? You could have done this without dragging me to a dinner party." Anna grumbled, leaning away from him.

"I need you to distract the other guests love, so that I can get him alone so he will answer my questions." Tom explained.

"How are you so sure he even knows the answers, or will give them to you?" Anna asked.

"Oh trust me, you'll find I can be quite…persuasive." Tom answered her, sending her a smirk. She huffed a bit and leaned back away from him, into her seat. She had to admit that his plan would probably work; Slughorn wouldn't be able to say no to his dear Tom.

And distracting the crowd would be all too easy, all you have to do is give them deserts, talk about somebody's rich parents and you're good.

Slughorn dismissed the class and Anna grabbed her bag, relieved that they could go to lunch now. She waited for tom and Abraxus to collect their things, which they always did slowly to get on her nerves and they walked to lunch.

As they sat down to eat, the food appeared and the owls started flying overhead, delivering packages, letters, and newspapers. Anna ignored the birds and dug into the food, gathering fruits and two sandwiches onto her plate.

As Anna prepared to dig into her meal, a small owl landed on her shoulder, a letter in its small beak. The owl dropped the letter in her lap and before she could pick it up, the obnoxious bird bit her on the cheek, demanding a treat.

"Get away, you insufferable creature," She growled, shooing the owl away. The owl hooted angrily but flew away, back towards the ceiling. Anna stared at the letter in her lap, her mind running a mile a minute. Who would have sent her a letter?

She had a sinking feeling it was from someone from Benjamin's family, wanting to meet the girl he had been seeing. She would not be able to handle that. Anna started at the letter for another moment before ripping it open and unfolding it.

As her eyes scanned through the letter, she realized in horror who it was from.

Grindelwald.

_Dear Miss Anna Chapman,_

_ It has come to my attention, that I have murdered your parents. A source has told me that your parents had secret information that I needed, and in result I sent some of my friends to get that information, and in result killed them. The only problem is that I don't remember making such orders, nor do I remember anyone with your last name coming up at all. So the real question is what are you hiding? What is so important to keep secret that you would use me as an excuse for coming to Hogwarts? I shall find out Miss Chapman, it is only a matter of time. It would be best for everyone if you just cooperated. _

_ Sincerely,_

_Gellert Grindelwald _

Her eyes snapped up to meet the eyes of an ever curious Tom. As he saw her eyes fill with horror and fear, he moved closer to her, grabbing the letter from her hands. She easily let it go, frozen in a stunned silence.

"This is really bad," Anna whispered, almost afraid to look at Tom. "He wants to meet the girl whose parents he sent some of his followers to kill, except he didn't really do that. Which he knows."

Tom didn't respond but instead grabbed her arm, pulling her up. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her from the dining hall. Anna couldn't even protest she was so shocked. Tom was murmuring something to her, and she knew she should be listening, but she just couldn't.

Anna realized they were in front of Dumbledore's office when Tom let her go.

"Tom, no!" She whispered harshly, trying to pull him back. "He can't know you know." But Tom had already said the password; and the door was already opening.

He rushed in, leaving Anna to stare after him in horror. She realized she would have to follow him, but she was resistant to come to Dumbledore for help, which was ridiculous, because he was probably the only one who could help.

"Anna, what is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore asked as she arrived. Tom was glaring at him, and if look than kill…well.

"I can explain." Anna said quietly, though she was tilling figuring out how she was going to explain this. He had specifically told her not to tell anyone, and now he would think she had told the one student he wanted to know the least.

"Anna, can we skip the pleasantries?" Tom groaned. Anna shot him a look, trying to tell him to shut up.

"You weren't helping me," Anna suddenly blurted out. To this Tom stopped pacing and Dumbledore sat back in his eat, looking at her sadly. "You refused to help me so I found someone who could help me."

"You turned to young Tom Riddle?" Dumbledore asked, his voice in an air of disbelief. "What did you think he could do?"

"More than you were doing," Anna calmly shot back. She took a deep breath, and tried to stay on track, and not let her anger get the best of her.

"But there seems to be a problem with our story, of how I came to be here." Anna exclaimed, Dumbledore motioned for her to have a seat, and she sat down, her eyes never leaving his face. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the letter. She slid the letter over to him, and he quickly read it, his face becoming grimmer as he got to the bottom.

"I see, Grindlewald has become interested." Dumbledore said quietly. "Anna, I am so truly sorry. I didn't think that he would be interested in a girl he wouldn't remember."

"So you knew he would find out?" Anna asked angrily.

"Of course he would find out, there have got to be students here with parents who followed Grindlewald. When word started getting around, from your own mouth, that you were attacked by Grindelwald's followers, they would have sent word to their parents that you were residing here." Tom exclaimed, finally speaking up.

"How could you not think to tell me?" Anna questioned, turning back to Dumbledore, betrayal etched deep in the lines of her face.

"It wasn't the most important thing on my mind at the time," Dumbledore confessed. Anna shot angry out of the chair and headed towards the door. She didn't want to hear any more of this, no more excuses and she couldn't stand the guilty look on Dumbledore and the glaring look on Tom.

"Well it's a problem now," Anna replied, turning back towards them as she was about to leave. "And I don't really feel like dying in this period of time, so I really hope someone has a plan." Neither of them replied, and tom glared at Dumbledore before joining her at the door.

"I assure you Anna; Hogwarts is safe, for everyone. He won't be able to get to you in here, but I would be careful of when you leave the castle." Dumbledore warned. Anna nodded and opened the door, sweeping back into the hall.

She and Tom walked quietly down the hall; Anna was almost relieved, she didn't think she could handle Tom blowing up, which it was clear he was itching to do. This couldn't be all about her, so there must be another reason for Tom's behavior.

She almost questioned him what was wrong, but when she looked at his face, he was no longer angry looking, instead he looked almost gleeful. Excited almost. The look sent chills down her body; it made her breath leave, because she recognized it. That was look he had had when he killed Harry.

Anna stooped walking and leaned against a wall, trying to catch her breath. The realization of what she was doing, and what was happening was too strong. How could she justify what she was doing? She was treating Tom like her friend, like he wasn't the horrible person capable of doing awful things.

Things were getting too confusing, things kept blurring together and disappearing and Anna could hardly tell what was right and wrong anymore. It felt as if Tom had not only taken over her mind, but her senses and her feelings as well. She couldn't seem to shake him.

How far would this go before it blew up in her face?


End file.
